A Modern Day Loving
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: This is a giant fluffy AU romance. Sesshomaru hasn't had luck with women, it got even worse when he met his now ex Kagura, while he cares for his two children Kohaku and Rin it doesn't seem like he'll catch a break; until Kagome transfers to his school and ends up in his class. bad summary, sorry but you might just enjoy it. Sequel is up, A Feudal Era Baby
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: I won't bother giving some long explanation most of you will skip I'm just working on my whole issue of not finishing stories, practice makes better.**

**Warnings: !AU!, altered characters, OOC, OC's, Teacher/student relationship (don't freak, she's 18), mentions of adult situations, themes and humor, language, mention of character death, altered families.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Notes: Sessh has both arms, modern day some what, some of the demons are human and some are the same.**

**Enjoy**

**ONE**

'Damn that fucking bitch...damn her straight to hell, if I get my fucking hands on her I'll wring her neck.'

Sesshomaru was fuming, but of course his face didn't show it, the dog demon lord always concealed his mood he couldn't risk damage to any near by humans. The treaty would be tarnished, and considering his children were half demon he didn't want to worry about more people going after them. He was cursing his ex wife who he had practically moved the Sun and Earth for. He'd given her everything, including moving to the human realm so their children could have a normal life.

What does she do to repay him? Gets in bed with his supposed best friend and files for divorce. Sure he was a demon, and a fearsome one, but he couldn't just uproot his children. Not to mention he wouldn't just go back and risk letting his own be corrupted by their idiot step father. He'd find someone better at some point and show Kagura how much better off he was without her. For now, he had to hurry and drop Kohaku at middle school and Rin at elementary school.

Today had been great, first he woke up at three in the morning to pounding on his front door. Only to answer and to find his two sleepy kids at the door with their 'loving' mother burning rubber in her haste to leave. Then, though it wasn't her fault, Rin found that Kagura had given her the wrong backpack so she didn't have her lunch pre-packed or her clothes for gym. He hadn't gone grocery shopping and had to stop and pick something up for them, and then his car broke down, by then he was so livid he walked them both to school before doubling back to the high school to go to work.

Sesshomaru was the History teacher, go figure, he had no issue admitting that he loved his job, even if they weren't his kids he took pride in having some of the top students in his class. He'd even tutored them on other subjects if they asked nicely enough, he walked in running his fingers through his hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail. He tried not to glare at his class, but he knew from their expressions that he already had.

"Class, I'm going to let you use today's class as study hall, and forget the test next week I'll postpone it."

They hesitantly spoke up to show there weren't any complaints, at school he used his powers to hide his demon markings but that was the only thing he changed. Every time Kagura pulled some stunt like this he became more and more impatient for Kohaku and Rin to turn twenty one so they could be completely taken from their mother. Despite being human, as a former mate to a dog demon of his status she was still granted the same rights as a demon mother, and if she wanted the kids in any way she would have a say in their entire lives until that magic birthday where the ties would be severed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taisho?"

He looked up at the aging woman who had been the secretary in the main office for twenty years.

"What is it?"

"You have a new student."

He looked up and swallowed as opposed to letting out a gasp, he would never live it down. Even after placing mental blocks between himself and his beast, who chose Kagura, and all the crap he's gotten from his ex; he couldn't stop his already growing interest with the young woman. She had slight curves, and large brown eyes a sweet face and a smile that didn't hold the same venom that graced his ex's mouth.

"This is Kagome, she transferred when her family moved, this is her final year."

He cleared his throat and nodded to her, she smiled, he decided then he would take it to his grave but mentally thought the blush that followed was adorable. After brief introductions he let her pick one of the few open seats explaining the free time. Kagome sat in the back the blush hadn't faded yet, he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever met and now she was going to finish her year making an ass out of herself because she was no good with men who looked anything like that.

She reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone when it started buzzing, it was a text from her older sister.

-Hey did you two make it OK?

-Yeah, I dropped Sota off at school just before I came.

-Good, thanks and I'm sorry, I can take you tomorrow.

- it's no problem, see you after school.

-3 you

-3 you too.

She put her phone away and looked at her schedule.

"Hey, Kagome right?"

She looked up at a girl with red hair and a big smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm Karan, stick with me and you'll stay out of trouble, 'kay?"

She blinked then smiled at her.

"OK."

"So what do you think of Mr. Taisho?"

She blushed.

"Well, he's nice..."

"Nice looking you mean?"

Kagome smiled slightly.

"Maybe."

"Well try not to let yourself fall for him, he's gay."

Her mouth fell open.

"Is he really?"

"Yeah I heard he swore off women one night, then things got a little steamy with an old friend of his."

"Oh I couldn't even tell.."

"I think he's a 'pitcher' so..."

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but it irked him beyond reason to hear their conversation, he ignored all the pretty female teachers so he supposed the rumor would have come around eventually but it annoyed him that Kagome was hearing it on her first day. Add see's incredibly hot young thing and she is told he is gay to the list, today was bloody wonderful.

...

As the school day moved closer to ending Kagome had found she had all of her classes except her actual free period with Karan. Throughout the day she had met Karan's friends, including Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, Ayame, and Hojo. Kagome was walking through the halls on her way to the library when she bumped into Sesshomaru. Her bag and books fell but he caught her around the waist they stared at each other before he backed away and let go of her.

"Um, sorry."

_'Gay or not...he's still to sexy for his shirt.'_

Sesshomaru smirked hearing her thoughts.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention, let me help you with those."

"...O...K."

He bent down with her and helped her pick up her things, they stood and went their separate ways after she thanked him. He simply pretended he hadn't glanced at her to see how her backside looked in that little skirt.

...

Kagome was glad to see her sister and her husband, Miroku waiting in the car, she didn't mind walking Sota to school. However the unfamiliar area closer to this time of day wasn't something she wanted to explore. She got in and told them about the group that took her in. When it was time to get Sota he also had a new friend to talk about they had moved to this area from another part of Japan after a car accident took their mother and grandfather's life. Their mother had kept Kagome behind a year so she was taken into her sisters custody with their brother before school started.

"So Kagome, what has made that grin on your face so strong?"

She blushed.

"No reason."

"Oh? One of your friends a cute boy?"

"Oh no, he's not...he's not into women he's just walking..."

She reached over and covered Sota's ears so he couldn't hear.

"Sex on a stick so I figured I should drool over him while I can."

Miroku and Sango burst into a fit of laughter while Sota demanded to know what was being kept from him.

...

Sesshomaru was walking back with Rin and Kohaku, Rin was so excited to have met a little half demon girl to play with, Shiori stayed by her all day. Kohaku told him about Sota and how much they had in common. He was glad to hear that they had had good days, Rin tugged on his hand.

"Yes?"

"Did you make a new friend too daddy?"

He blinked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not mad anymore."

He only shook his head, he hadn't even noticed how much her presence had calmed him, didn't make a bit of sense but he wasn't complaining. He knew they would be with him for the week or longer and promised they could have pizza until the weekend when he went shopping.

...

Over the next week he did in fact have his kids, he had sent Jaken to fix his car, it didn't normally act up. He figured it could have been a little over heated either way, at least he didn't have to walk to the grocery store. He gave his students simple busy work that would cover information on the the test. He glanced up watching Karan and Kagome chat excitedly while they worked, he normally listened to their conversations he liked how intelligent Kagome already was. He hadn't seen any of her work come back any less than what he expected.

Kagome stretched.

"So how do you like the school?"

"It's nice, much nicer than my old school."

"Good, my sister Toran always says liking your surroundings is half the journey of learning."

"How so?"

"If you hate it here, you only focus on when you get to leave and don't pay attention in class, if you don't pay attention you mess up your grade and never learn anything."

"How true."

She smiled, she glanced forward then looked down at her book, Karan looked at Sesshomaru then back at Kagome.

"Still crushing?"

"He was just looking at me."

"And you were stretching so he'd have a better look?"

"I was stretching because my back was stiff."

"Yeah sure."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and looked out the window, Sesshomaru was no longer watching her but his smirk was glued in place.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: In case anyone is wondering as to why Sesshomaru does his own shopping, he's the alpha in his home and should show it by providing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: Heh**

**Two**

At the end of the day, Kagome got a text from her sister asking her to pick up Sota, he'd taken a nap in the infirmary and could walk but needed to go home. She hurried out of the school and down the path. When she arrived she heard squeaking of some sort.

"Sota should be OK for a few more minutes."

She walked over to the bushes, she looked around and her heart melted at the sight, it was a small ball of fluff. The little white puppy seemed to be all tired out but trying to get someone's attention at the same time. She walked over and the puppy puffed out trying it's hardest to look threatening, it fell over. Kagome giggled and picked it up.

"There there..., where's your mommy and daddy sweetie?"

The puppy looked up at her, she could have sworn it shrugged.

"Are you a boy?"

The puppy fluffed out again.

"Oh you're a girl, sorry to have offended you."

She nuzzled her cheek.

"It'll be OK, you'll find your family and be safe won't you?"

She reached in her bag and pulled out some beef jerky to hand feed it to her, the puppy licked her face then bounced around her before bounding off. Kagome hoped she would be alright, she was awfully cute. She shook her head and got up to go inside, Sota was a little pale but seemed better.

"Come on, I'll walk you home and make you some soup OK?"

He nodded, he stared at her for some time.

"Hey sis, what's that mark on your cheek?"

She touched her cheek and didn't feel anything, she dug out her compact to take a look, a little crescent moon sat there, it was bright pink.

"I don't know, it wasn't there a minute ago.."

..

Sesshomaru was panicked by the time he got Kohaku, he'd gotten a call from Rin's school saying she'd gone missing. He was going home to see if her mother had came and got her without notifying the school, she'd done that before. He opened the door and his heart started again seeing her safely seated on the couch, a little scratched up but fine. He ran over and hugged her.

"Why did you leave the school?"

She whimpered seeing her father in distress.

"I'm sorry daddy, some kids were picking on me, and I hid then I turned into a puppy and I was too small to get around, I hid at Kohaku's school."

He frowned at the other scent just barely there.

"Who were you with?"

"This pretty girl, she gave me beef jerky and made me feel better when I was sad, she said it would all be OK and I would find my family. I was so happy when I noticed the scent and could find my way back home, I gave her kiss so I remember to repay her whenever she needs it."

He smiled and nodded as he relaxed, Kohaku patted the top of her head, glad to see she was safe.

...

The next morning Kagome covered the mark with make up and hurried off to school, she stopped at the light to wait to cross.

"Kagome!"

She turned and smiled seeing her friends walking toward her, she waved and waited for them.

..

Sesshomaru looked up when Kagome walked in, he could smell Rin on her slightly the scent partially covered by the face powder she used. She handed her report to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome this isn't due for another week."

She frowned and checked her phone, then sighed.

"Oh shoot, I was must have misread the date, I thought it was due today and tried to finish it."

"If you want to fine tune it, I'll give it back and make a note that you handed it in early."

She beamed,

"Really?"

She had been kind to his child so it was within reason to give her a favor, the other students didn't need to know either way.

"Thanks."

He only nodded and she went to her seat.

"I take it back."

She stared at Karan.

"What?"

"I don't think he's gay, I think he likes you."

"What? You don't know that."

"You're the only one that gets him to smile like that."

She fiddled with her report.

"He was just happy that I caught up so quickly."

"Yeah and I'm surprised Cleopatra was the only Queen of De Nile."

She giggled at the dry joke and looked over the edge of her report at Sesshomaru who was looking in the other direction.

She blushed anyways.

...

At the end of the day Kagome went on the roof and flinched hearing yelling, she knew she should stay out of it but walked over to the edge and bent out of sight.

"Keep your damn voice down, what's your problem?"

"I'm annoyed wif you, you kept our kids all week and stuff and didn't come after me."

"Kagura, don't be a child, I'm done with you I wouldn't go after you for anything."

"Sesshomaruuu, don't say that, you lurve me."

"I can't believe you came here drunk, go home dammit."

"Staph swearing, it doesn't suit you."

"Go. Leave me alone."

"Oh is the puppy getting annoyed?"

"Kagura leave or I'll call the cops, I don't have time to waste on you."

"Fine, I'll just go find Kohaku and Rin a new daddy."

He didn't say anything as she stumbled off.

"Kagome, you shouldn't eavesdrop."

She turned and saw him standing on the railing and looking down at her, she smiled nervously.

"Sorry Mr. Taisho."

He shrugged.

"Why are you up here?"

"I'm on my free period."

"Why not just go home?"

"I have to pick up my brother after school, no point in going all the way home just to walk back in an hour."

He nodded, and jumped off the railing and stood next to her, she stood up.

"So you have kids?"

He normally would have snapped at someone who stuck their nose where it didn't belong, but found he wanted to talk to her about several topics, his children being at the top of the list.

"Yes, they both look like their mother."

He ran a hand through his silver hair absently at that, he'd pulled it out of it's ponytail this close to the end of the day.

"My little brother Sota said he met a boy named Kohaku."

He smirked, he thought he smelled a little of Kagome on Kohaku, Sota would have her scent being her brother and all.

"Kohaku mentioned him quite a few times, they want to join the basketball team together."

"Heh, small world, he already asked our sister if Kohaku could come over for dinner."

He frowned a little.

"You don't live with your parents?"

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"My dad died when I was younger and my mother passed away a few months ago."

He frowned a little more.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have pried."

"No no, that's OK, their in a better place now how could you have known?" she said quietly.

He nodded, he felt a tingling sensation run down his spine as he tried to resist the urge to pull her close and offer comfort. That went over well he sighed and grabbed her wrist gently pulling her in his arms. It wasn't a hug of romance, but one a father would use to comfort a child, she seemed to notice the difference and rested her hands against his chest as she let go of the unshed tears.

"There there, it'll be alright."

He stroked her hair, years ago...well longer than that, before he met Kagura he would have laughed in the face of someone who said he would be an expert at comforting humans. No, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, he would have dismembered them and possibly could have had a secret chuckle.

She backed away from him in surprise when the final bell rang, and turned red before she ran inside the school. He stared after her a little more than a little disappointed at her quick departure.

...

The next week she avoided being around him privately, to the extent she wouldn't go to the roof or library, where she normally saw him. That bothered him a bit but he didn't say anything. The week after that he became annoyed, he wasn't sure certain humans responded that way to comforting when they got older. The week after that, he thought it over wondering if he had accidentally groped her, then of course got pissed knowing he didn't. Of course being pissed only pissed him off further because he had no idea why it got to him so much.

He waited until the kids were safe with their mother one night after dinner before he called his father at home. Inutaisho was the stand in Lord of the West while Sesshomaru lived in the human realm. He was not pleased when his father laughed at his concern.

"Father it isn't funny."

"Son, your beast should have explained..."

"I have blocked that creature since the divorce."

"What for?"

"He chose the wench."

"Oh here we go, well I'll have to explain it to you then, have a seat son."

Sesshomaru made a face.

"Son I can hear how tense you are in the tone of your voice, you wouldn't be like that if you were resting."

He sighed and sat down.

"Fine, explain."

"This happens with various demons of royal blood."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yay for...erm...poptarts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: So time to learn about what's going on...also sorry I made Kagome more frail, I did that for a reason teehee.**

**Three**

Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"Firstly, you know how territorial dog demons, male and female tend to get."

"Yes."

"And you probably think it's weird that your mother and I are on such good terms and that she will willingly spend her days with Izayoi?"

"A bit.."

"It is because, your mother wasn't my intended, but she was needed because of my status."

"What?"

"Demon lords show their strength and powers in many fields including the children they produce, my lands could have been taken if I didn't have an heir, so my beast picked someone who would give me an acceptable pup until my real mate was revealed."

"..."

"Don't get upset, you know I love you, this is why the beast is suppose to explain it, anyways royal demons have one technical mate they can have a child with who can be an heir, and when the beast finds the mate you will have more children with, that is the one you will mate for life with. Clearly the unintended rejection is bothering you so much because this young lady is the mate your beast was looking for."

Sesshomaru just stared at the phone.

"I would suggest dropping the block you have separating you and your beast and let him help you make friends with Kagome until she trusts you enough to let you court her."

"Alright."

"Don't sound so glum, it will be somewhat easy."

"How do you know?"

"Just think of anything you may have done wrong in courting Kagura, how guarded you were and change that for Kagome, when she finally is yours, you'll be together forever and that's a long time to try and keep secrets."

He talked with his father a little while longer before he hung up, he grabbed a bottle of wine, it wouldn't do much except dull the ache from the headache he was about to have. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. In the dark cavern of his mind he saw large white walls being held together by a demonic barrier. He sighed and one by one they began crumbling he frowned hearing the angry roar.

He opened his eyes and gripped his head as it pounded in tune to his beasts tantrum.

_'Fucking dick! You ungrateful bastard, I will make you pay for locking me away, I haven't seen the pups since they were little, you'll not be sleeping this night or the next twenty!'_

He stomped around and growled in his mental cage, Sesshomaru winced and downed half the bottle of wine.

'Don't be like that, I...wanted to apologize.'

_'Liar! You go to hell!'_

'No listen, I found Kagome.'

_'Yeah and your stupid ass doesn't know how to court her I bet, why should I help you useless fucknut?'_

'Don't you want more pups?'

He cringed as his beast went off on him some more for asking a stupid question.

'OK fine, do it whenever you want, but you know you have to or Rin and Kohaku are it and we will not welcome any other pups into the world.'

_'Tch fine, but maybe I'll just watch you suffer first.'_

He sighed.

'Fair enough.'

...

True to his words, Sesshomaru didn't sleep a bit and still had a migraine and a hangover from emptying part of his liquor cabinet. Most alcoholic products couldn't affect demons, of course considering the high quality liquor demons could make, there were a few brands that could. He gave the class a free day and put his head on his desk, they stayed quiet clearly smart enough to know not to fuck with a sick dog; even if they didn't know he was a dog.

He heard his beast growl in pleasure.

'What...satisfied with your work?'

_'Well yes, but I was looking at the stunning beauty our future pups are coming from, I can feel the hidden power locked inside of her, from the strength...I'm certain she will give us full blooded demon pups. She just needs a little training.'_

'...OK.'

"Kagome he looks terrible, did you hurt his feelings or something?"

Kagome made a face.

"I didn't do anything, I uh...may have sort a kind of overstepped my boundaries and I don't want to get on his bad side."

"What did you do?"

"It was an accident..."

"Kagome did you sexually assault him?...cause if so, I don't think that would bother him, I know for sure he's not gay."

"I did no such thing...and what are you talking about?"

"I've seen you two talking like old friends plenty of times, and he didn't start getting all depressed until you started avoiding him, and you would have noticed if you hadn't been avoiding him. That wouldn't effect him so much if he wasn't into you."

Kagome looked up at him then back at her friend.

"Well...I was eavesdropping...then I thought he was mad at me, but then we started talking, and I was upset...then."

"Then you grabbed him and asked him to make the pain go away and kissed him!"

"No, he held me while I was crying."

"Oh is that all? Kagome, you're so innocent I could kiss you and you would probably think I knocked you up."

She threw her text book at her.

"Oh shush."

...

On her free period she went to his office, and saw him holding an ice pack to his head she walked in.

"Mr. Taisho?"

He glanced up at her his head was pounding too much for him to bother trying to hide that he was glad to see her.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

He winced as his beast started throwing another tantrum, he felt a little guilty feeling the loneliness radiating from his demon counterpart.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I was thinking about how to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"I seem to have offended you."

"No...I uh..."

He winced again and she walked over absently and ran her finger through his hair and around his ears. He made a noise close to a purring sound...but dogs don't purr...a murring perhaps? Dogs make content noises. His eyes opened wide after he nuzzled her hand, the headache was gone. His beast took over and grabbed her around the waist and tugged her into his lap. He leaned his head against her shoulder, she slipped her arms around his shoulders.

His beast was unashamed and tilted his head to take a light sniff of her scent, brown sugar and cinnamon. The way the lady of himself should smell, she had a dark blush covering her face.

"Mr..."

"Sesshomaru." he said huskily.

"...What?"

"Call me by my name, there are no formalities between us."

"Sesshomaru."

He made that...sound again.

"Say it again."

He kissed her neck delighting when she bared it so easily.

"Sesshomaru."

He kissed all over her neck requesting she repeat herself with every one, he smelled her arousal and was beyond confused when she pushed away from him and got up to rush to the door. He stepped in front of her.

"You're choosing _now _to run away from me?"

"...Do...don't hurt me."she said fearfully

He paled and moved out of her way, he would never, she sniffed and ran out of the room, he growled in frustration. Even if she submitted she should never be the one fearing him, it hurt him deeply as he tried to think of way to make it better, he came up with nothing just yet.

...

"Kagome? Did something happen at school?"

Kagome pulled the blankets further over her head, she had grabbed Sota and went home only to lock herself in her room. Sango gave her a little space but was now trying to find out what was wrong.

"Kagome, Miroku will break down this door if you don't let one of us in."

"OK OK!"

She opened the door and let Sango in, she proceeded to tell her what happened, omitting his name and the fact that he was a teacher.

"So, you feel like a whore just because you checked on him and cuddled."

"No, gosh, have you been out of highschool that long? I ignored him for almost a month and then I practically threw myself at him."

Sango hugged her sister.

"Kagome, you are just too innocent."

"I wish people would stop telling me that...Karan and Bankotsu said the same thing.."

"What makes Mr. Perfect so perfect that you're freaking out over something that only shows you like him?"

"Sango, he's gorgeous...his hair is better than mine, his eyes are like...melted butter, and he doesn't have a scratch on his perfect face...he's so fucking intimidating!"

She giggled.

"Oh I see, so you're feeling that you would be too mismatched?"

"Exactly!"

"Kagome, if you think so highly of him then think about him making his own choice to spend time with you, clearly if he's as great as you say, he thinks the same about you."

She blushed.

"You think?"

"Of course, look just leave him a note or call him and explain why you freaked out, take it slow until you're use to him, there is not fault in that plan. Besides if you're truly not meant to be, then he wouldn't have changed like you say just because you were avoiding him, he would have moved on and ignored you too."

"...You know, you're a great big sister."

"I know I am, now come have dinner you can _not_ look all sickly for your man."

"Oh shut it, he isn't my man."

"Yet."

She answered by assaulting her sister with pillows.

...

Later that night Kagome went through the school book of everything, as Karan called it, and found Sesshomaru's number listed for the homework hotline. She dialed his number and almost grinned hearing a little girl's voice that could only be his daughter.

"Hi."

"Hi! Who is this?"

"My name is Kagome, who is this?"

"This is Rin! I'm six, and I'm short for my age but my daddy says I'm still cute so it's OK."

"Oh really?" she said with a giggle

"Are you looking for my daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Oh! My daddy calls me that, he says he shows how nice he secretly is that way, but I'm not suppose to tell anyone that he's nice OK?"

Kagome smiled, Rin was like...an overexcited puppy, how right she was thinking that.

"OK, well can you go get your daddy?"

"He's very sad, he said he did something bad but it was an accident, are you going to yell at him?...I'm talking to Kagome...she knows daddy...but I don't want her to yell at him, promise you're not going to yell at him?"

"I promise, I'm not mad at him and you only yell when your mad or excited."

"Yes! I'll give him the phone...daddy!...Daddy don't ignore me I see you looking at me...you have a phone call...but daddy...but Kagome says she isn't going to yell at you she even promised...oh it made daddy happy to hear your name."

She was rolling on the floor giggling from the conversation until the phone was quiet.

"M...Sesshomaru, about earlier, I'm sorry I'm terrible with boys and you're a man...I didn't know what I was doing and then I felt bad...just nevermind, I'm sorry that's it."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I was...too forward."

"No it's OK, really."

"So you forgive me then?"

"There's nothing to forgive, we just have to start at the bottom of the ladder...so, friends?"

He relaxed.

"Friends, thank you...Rin you need to be in bed...I don't think Kagome has time..."

"What does she want?"

"...She wants you to tell her a bed time story, she has a habit of latching onto any woman who calls me."

"Oh I can read her one, I have one right here from when I was kid."

"Are you su...ow, no screaming in daddy's ear...yes you get Kohaku OK Kagome, I'll give them the phone."

Kagome took a breath and looked at the story book.

"OK, ready?"

"Yes!"

"Once upon a time, there a great and powerful dragon who had yet to learn to love..."

..

"And when he opened his eyes she stood there with her arms held out to him and said. 'I loved you all along' and he cried and pulled her against him it was the first kiss of the rest of their lives. The end, and do you know what the moral of the story is?"

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"You shouldn't go through life blind, because you never know what's right in front of you."

Rin mumbled something that sounded like good night and Kohaku followed she said good night and hung up. On the other side of the phone Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over his children, even his beast had liked the story. He stopped himself from calling her back, she wasn't even there in the flesh and they were already taking a shine to her he was impressed. He went to his room to go to sleep looking forward to when she would be there to join him.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: aww fluff is so warm ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: *prances* ooh time for some confrontation.**

**Warning: mild violence, child endangerment**

**Four**

The next evening Kohaku came over for dinner, he was nervous around Kagome, normally the pups loyalty to their birth mother was fierce. However Kagura had all but destroyed their trust, by forgetting to pick them up, barely feeding them, getting drunk and sleeping it off while they were sick, the list went on. Not that they shared this with their father, they didn't want to stress out their actual parent and risk him hating them too.

Though their father could never hate them they worried as any child would. He knew his father liked Kagome and was worried he would mess up his chance at claiming his life mate. When they walked in the house Kagome found a note on the fridge saying they were on their own for dinner. Miroku had taken Sango to a hotel for her day off, Kagome smiled and shook her head.

'What a romantic pervert.'

She took the money they left and asked what the boys wanted after dinner the two went to play video games. Kagome sat on the couch with a magazine, she glanced up when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome can you come get me?" Rin sniffed

Kagome sat up.

"Rin I thought you were going to have dinner with your mom?"

"She called the school and told them to tell me she would be waiting at the park for me, but she never showed up and da...da...daddy had to go see grandpa." She burst into tears.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart, I'm coming, just wait on the playground."

She stood up and told the boys she had to go get Rin and told them to behave themselves while she was gone. Kohaku frowned as she ran out.

"Does your mom do that all the time?"

"She only does this when she thinks it will get to my dad, mind if I use the phone, he'll freak if Rin isn't home when he gets back."

"Go ahead."

..

Kagome ran down the path to the small park, normally the pink and green animals, jungle gym and general play area looked fun. Right now it looked ominous as the Sun lowered, she walked around and called Rin. She fell over when Rin jumped in her arms.

"I don't like the dark, I don't like the dark!"

She hugged her and patted her head gently.

"Hey, thar you arre."

They looked up and saw Kagura walking over her dress was a mess and her hair was partially up and partially down. Kagome stood up cradling the girl to her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'd tell you but I doubt you'd remember."

Kagura laughed like it the best joke of the year.

"Hay you're right, I likes people wif brains and shit."

She backed away.

"Now why don't you give me the girl and you can go home to yer boyfriend."

"No Kagome I don't want to go with her! She's bad!"

"You little brat, that's no way to treat yer mother."

"Rin, is this really your mom?"

Rin didn't say anything, she backed away, Kagura dug in her purse and pulled out a gun she clearly didn't know how to use it at the moment. Kagome swallowed as she took a shot and the bullet whizzed past her head. She screamed and ran away, Kagura slurred some curses at her and was soon running after her shooting at random. Kagome turned a corner and ran trying not to scream. Kagura was slow enough that if they could keep quiet they could lose her. She told Rin to bite on her shoulder and not make a peep, she was just lucky Rin's fangs were too dull to do any damage.

She ran until she found her way to a small grassy hill, she cursed inwardly, if she was use to the area she would have known to run the other way to get help. Her eyes widened and she went falling forward as one of the stray bullets went in her shoulder. The pair tumbled down the hill but Kagome held Rin close who sobbed over her injured shoulder. She whimpered but crawled foreward under the bridge, Rin sat in her lap and Kagome gripped her arm as blood soaked her white sleeve. She tugged Rin closer and hid to the best of her ability. Kagura seemed to have missed the fact that she watched them fall down the hill and stood at the top confused.

"Where are you you little bitch?!"

Kagome kept Rin's mouth covered when Kagura slid down the hill to look around, Kagome closed her eyes woozy from blood lost. Kagura looked around for a bit before stumbling down the sidewalk and up the steps. Kagome and Rin remained in their hiding spot until they could barely hear her heels clacking angrily as she walked away. Kagome winced as she pushed herself up, her ankle was sore and she had a bruise already forming on one of her legs from the harsh impact. A cut was on her cheek but she still smiled at Rin trying to reassure the child.

"Come on Rin...everything will be fine."

Rin sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you...for keeping me safe."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Rin beamed at her, she knew she was hurting and putting on a brave face but that calmed her anyways. Kagome sighed seeing a cop driving up, she wondered who heard the gun shots and reported it. The cop and his partner hurried over to the pair, relieved Kagome passed out and they took both of them to the hospital.

...

Sango rolled over and picked up her phone, the way they went at it you would think she would already have kids.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Sango Tengu, guardian to Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes this is she,is something wrong?"

"Your sister is here at Seiku Hospital, she was shot."

Sango dropped the phone in panic, as she moved around to pull on her clothes she said she would be right there, they got in the car after checking out and drove off. She had Miroku call Sota while she went to her sister's room. She threw her arms around her and Kagome yelped, she backed away.

"...Sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Ow...it's OK, you just grabbed my bad shoulder."

She rubbed her head, after an IV drip was started she had woken up, but her head was throbbing from being so worked up. Rin was sound asleep on her bed curled against her side.

"What happened?...who is this little girl?"

"This is Rin she's Kohaku's young sister her mom, Mr. Taisho's ex, was suppose to pick her up for dinner and told her to wait at the park, she called me on a pay phone and said she didn't show up. Then she did, she was so drunk she flipped and chased us with a gun until we hid and stumbled off somewhere."

Sango gently hugged her then looked at Rin.

"How pissed do you think her father will be when he hears what happened?"

She thought about Sesshomaru.

"Beyond pissed off and past seeing red."

...

Sota hung up and let Kohaku use the phone again, he dialed and his father picked up.

"The meeting is over, I'm coming."

"No, dad their at the hospital."

Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Say again..."

"...Kagura attacked Kagome."

...

Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to go to the demon realm but there was a new set of treaties between the new lords and ladies of the Southern lands and Eastern Lands. His signature had to be on the papers with his father's. Even Inuyasha had to come and sign it, they hadn't been on good terms most of their childhood but they got along well now, in fact Inuyasha was his top general and his wife Kikyou was the castle's head healer and mid-wife. He was annoyed when he heard Rin had been left alone but relaxed knowing Kagome had went to get her. He had snapped and thrown Jaken across the room and through the wall after the second call.

Kagura was so lucky she pulled this shit in the human realm, if she had been in the demon realm he could have snapped her neck and made an example out of her. His beast's tantrum was giving him a migraine but he ignored it, he had to see that Rin and Kagome were safe.

...

Sango had stepped out of the room to get a coffee from the cafeteria to calm her nerves, Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and wrapped his arms around her and his daughter. Rin rubbed her eyes but woke up feeling her father was close. Kagome blushed but stayed in place, he swallowed his words were lost to him.

Sango peeked in the room and cocked her head at the display of affection she got a look at the side of his face.

"So that's her 'gorgeous friend' ...at least she knows he's not married anymore."

...

Sesshomaru followed them in his car to get Kohaku, Kagome would have to stay the night but could be released tomorrow. Kohaku hugged his sister and she nuzzled his cheek. Sesshomaru thanked them for taking care of his son and drove home, when his children were taken care of and put to bed his thoughts were filled with Kagome.

...

The next morning, Kagome woke up and sat up with a start, there were several, different sized and different colored 'get well soon' teddy bears all over her room. With balloons, roses and chocolates waiting by the larger ones. She blinked then smiled and reached for her cellphone to call Sesshomaru.

"Hey, think you sent me enough?"

He scoffed.

"There's more at your house."

"You know a thank you card would have sufficed."

"You put your life on the line to protect my child, that isn't even close to enough."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and thanked him, she let him go and waited for the nurse to make her way in the room to check her vitals.

..

There really was more waiting for her at home, Sango teased her the whole ride over.

"At first I was concerned that your crush turned out to be a father of two and your teacher, but then all this showed up and I decided he couldn't be all that bad if he cares so much."

"Does it help that I had good grades before hand?"

"Well of course, but it's a little taboo."

"Sango my love, it's kinky, nothing wrong with that, besides they aren't sleeping together, and she isn't pregnant."

She punched her husband and giggled.

"Besides we aren't dating."

"Yet." she mumbled.

"You're being awfully accepting."

"Mother didn't raise an idiot sweetie, I can forbid all I want, and you'll see him if you want to no matter what I say and that will only drive a wedge between us. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry, he might not even like me, he's a good person and could have just been lonely."

"Maybe, but the heart knows what the brain ignores."

She smiled and picked up one of the cupcakes he'd sent and handed it to her.

"How about we bond over chocolate? We can pretend this is just a bad soap opera."

Sango giggled and took the pastry.

"I don't know, it's been pretty gripping so far."

They burst into a fit of laughter.

...

Within the week, even though the details hadn't been shared several stories were going around school about why Kagome got shot. The most popular one included her as a gang member who was used as a decoy during a run in with the mafia. Karan was fond of this one as well even though she knew the truth.

"So, are you guys going out now?"

"No."

"Oh why not?"

"We just aren't."

"But don't you like him?"

"Well yeah..."

"So?"

"We're just friends."

"Kagome, that only works with people in your own age group, he's an older man with kids that have taken a shine to you, he likes women, you have better curves than my older sister, it's a match made in chocolate."

Kagome blushed.

"Besides before you know it, we'll have a week of Fall break, and I bet he could use some company."

"Oh can it, I'm going to the library."

Karan winked at her.

"To read!"

"Yeah OK!"

She sighed and went to her destination she looked at her normal table and smiled seeing Sesshomaru working on some paperwork.

"Hi Sesshomaru." she said quietly.

He smiled at her.

"Kagome, how's the shoulder?"

"Doing better, is Rin OK?"

"Fine, just keeps asking about you."

"How's Kohaku? Did he pass his math test OK?"

"After tutoring with you, passed with flying colors."

She smiled and sat next to him, his beast urged him to grab her hand, he did and set his pencil down.

"Kagome I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps some time over the little break we have coming up, would you and your family like to go to the amusement park with us?"

She smiled, Miroku and Sango both had two days off that week and Sota would love to hang out with Rin and Kohaku without having to study.

"That sounds fun, I'll ask Miroku and Sango."

He nodded and let go of her hand before the librarian came snooping around the table, so far he hadn't had any run ins with Kagura, the cops kept an eye out for her since as far as the humans were concerned she was an unfit, and crazy, mother. He liked it that way.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes the drama was quick but more is coming, and of course more cute scenes with Kagome and the kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SweetDreamer92: I don't think Japan has the same breaks you would have in America however in this story that is exactly how it is, if anyone was confused.**

**Five - In which Sesshomaru becomes a temporary but sexy stalker**

At the end of the day Kagome was walking to get Sota and Sesshomaru was watching her through the window of his office. His gaze narrowed when Hojo ran up to talk to her, he pushed the window up slightly to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Kagome, I have tickets for a movie this Sunday, want to go with me?"

"Oh sure, what movie?"

"Pieces of My Heart."

"A chick flick? Hojo are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe, I mean, you keep saying you aren't with Mr. Taisho, and if he hasn't offered to take you out surely that means I stand a chance."

She blushed, he smiled, she sighed and made a mental note to beat Karan with her bag tomorrow.

"Well, we're just friends so I can go with you."

"Great, then I'll pick you up at four, see you then."

What he did next had Sesshomaru's blood boiling, he kissed her cheek then ran to the soccer field. She turned and left.

_'Why are you just standing there like an idiot? You should have called her or something!'_

'Like she said, we're just friends she can do what she wants.'

His beast wanted to go off on him but he knew Sesshomaru was hurt at the thought of losing her to a child, even if he wouldn't admit it.

...

That Sunday Kagome pulled on a blue dress and a pair of comfortable heels, Sango watched her put on a bit of make up and raised an eyebrow.

"Did the teacher give you some "extra credit"?" Miroku asked

Sango hit him with a roll of paper towel.

"Heh, no, one of my friends asked me out."

Sota frowned.

"So Kohaku isn't going to my bro-nephew?"

She stared at him.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Rin said you were going to be their new mom, Kohaku's my best friend so he's still my bro but I could be an uncle too."

She tried to stop her giggling, he was apparently serious.

"No, he isn't going to be your nephew, Rin just really likes me."

He shrugged.

"She's not the only one."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She grabbed her purse and waved to them before she walked out Hojo was walking up just as she came into view.

"Hey, right on time."

In the distance Sesshomaru was wearing a heavy black trench coat, glasses and a hat, his beast had refused to sit by knowing some underdeveloped idiot was trying to get close to what was his. Sesshomaru followed them when they were far away enough. His eyes narrowed when Hojo placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders. He used his ticket and sat in the very back row of the theatre making sure not to be noticed by Kagome. Hojo whispered romantic lines in an awful voice in her ear the entire time.

What's worse she was eating it up, giggling and smiling Sesshomaru growled, he wasn't going to lose his woman to this...prick. He held up his drink and threw it at Hojo's head before he could kiss Kagome ducking when they looked around. He smirked when they walked out.

They went to a store and Hojo bought a new shirt before he took Kagome out for ice cream, Kagome fell as a black car narrowly missed hitting Hojo. When they had dinner the waiter dropped a very hot tray of assorted soups on Hojo. Kagome was thinking the clam chowder did the most damage, being all thick and sliding down his face slower.

He was taken to the hospital but most of the burns were easily cared for, she left when he was asleep, safe to say their date had been ...awesome...yeah let's just say that. She walked down the steps and out the front door, she saw a cab waiting.

"You Kagome?" the driver asked.

"Yes that's me."

"Get in, I was asked to take you home."

She raised an eyebrow then got in, she pulled out her cellphone and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Taisho, you haven't been very nice today."

He winced, she didn't raise her voice she spoke calmly but the way she spat his name made her mood evident.

"I'm sorry, I was immature."

"Yes you were, you know you could have spoke up at anytime instead of causing so many problems today."

"...You knew I was listening?"

"Of course, I saw you when Hojo came up to me, I figured you didn't care and that's why I told Hojo I'd go with him."

"I...nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me or I'll never speak to you again."

He sighed.

"I was just annoyed that you treated him like he was better suited to be with you, and I was 'just a friend'."

"...You were jealous?"

"Maybe."

He would have offered his neck in submission had she been standing there, he may be alpha but he had been childish in upsetting her and considering his title he should know better. That didn't matter at the time, he wanted to be with the mate his body screamed for and let his hurt at being brushed aside control him. Little did he know his father had been in the same position with Izayoi several times.

"So why didn't you call me later and ask me not to go?"

He paused.

"I..."

"I would have made up an excuse, Hojo would have forgiven me but I wouldn't have been happy myself if I hurt you."

He swallowed as the words touched him.

"I am sorry Kagome, really."

"It's OK, they splashed ice water on him so he's only a little injured next time remember you have my number, I'm going in give the kids a goodnight kiss for me."

"Oh wait."

She paused.

"Yes?"

"Could I...take you out for dinner?"

"When?"

"Next Sunday?"

She smiled.

"Sure, I bet my friend would like to baby sit."

He thanked her and they said good bye, Karan needed the extra money and had been having some trouble getting kids to baby sit when she was available.

...

"I heard from Hojo the date was so terrible he was sure you hated him." Karan said the next morning.

"Oh it wasn't his fault, sometimes it's not meant to be."

"No kidding."

"Hey Karan, Mr. T wants to take me out.."

"Say no more, need a babysitter, hey let me do it at your house, I can watch Sota too."

"Oh thanks hun, I'll tell my brother in law to take my sis out too."

Karan grinned.

"So when is it?"

"Sunday, the only reason I even asked."

Karan smiled and wrote it down in her planner.

"Now after we drop Sota at your house, we're going shopping."

"For what?"

"Cause you're cute an all but I've seen your closet, you're going to need something new for this date."

Kagome made a face wondering what she had in mind.

...

Kagome stood in the changing room in the local mall she was feeling mortified after they made her buy a new bra and matching thong. Ayame knocked on the door after giving her enough time to change.

"Come on, show us show us."

"I think...this is too clingy...I need a bigger size."

"See Ayame I told you she was an innocent little thing, Kags a woman never needs a bigger size just because it clings."

"It's too small!"

"Can you breathe?"

"...Yeah."

"Can you bend over, twirl, sit down, stand back up and stretch without it feeling like it's going to tear?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not too small."

Ayame kicked open the door and they gasped, she wore a deep purpled and white gown it was both sleeveless and strapless but clung to the curves she hid under her normal clothing. It stopped at her ankles but there was a slit running down each thigh so it fanned out a little as she walked. It came with matching evening gloves and Karan knew Kagome had the perfect little pumps to go with it.

"Oh my, Karan I think..."

"I know, she is definitely getting laid."

Kagome turned red.

"I...no, you don't get in bed with a guy on the first date..."

"You do when he only has eyes for you."

Kagome blushed.

"Even if you don't sleep together, this is on sale, and we aren't leaving the store without it."

...

That Sunday Sango walked upstairs to see that Ayame and Karan had just finished doing her hair and make up. They had curled the tips of her hair to frame her face but put some of it up in a decorative bun. She had a plain purple choker on and little silver hoops hung from her ears. Her make up was light but made her face glow Sango squealed.

"Is that my little sister!?"

She ran over and hugged her she gave both the girls an advance telling them she appreciated having time out. She shoved Miroku out the door before he could comment on how she got her lovely curves from her sister, or worse. Kohaku just stared at her, Rin beamed.

"Mama Kagome looks like a princess!"

She kissed the tops of their heads then left a lip stick print on Sota cause she knew he hated that. She walked out and Sesshomaru was leaning against a white limo, he was wearing a white suit with a silk black shirt underneath and black boots, his hair was in a ponytail but he draped it over his shoulder letting a few strands fall over his face. To any human it would have been a messy last minute look, but he looked absolutely delicious. His eyes widened when she came into view.

_'...Where do you think she got that dress?'_

'...Does it matter?'

_'Yes, we have to find this store and leave a generous donation.'_

Sesshomaru agreed and swallowed, he wondered how that hidden body had gone unnoticed. He shook his head as all of his life blood went straight to his pants, he smiled and stuck a white rose behind her ear.

"You look amazing."

She blushed, she had draped a black wrap over her shoulders but he could see plenty when she was this close.

"Thank you...so do you...a limo?"

"Forgive me, I was feeling a little territorial and wanted to show you the basic difference between a date with a boy and a date with a man."

She turned a dark shade of red and he helped her in and they left, Karan was leaning against the door frame she had taken loads of pictures, Sango had slipped her a twenty to be sneaky.

"OK kids, pizza and video games or nap time?"

Sota nudged Kohaku.

"Does she have to ask?"

"Yes that way, none of the parents can get upset if she at least offered more than one choice, and one of them was parent approved."

Sota smirked and they grinned at their sitters.

...

Kagome looked out the window crossing her legs, as she showed off the strong stocking covered limbs he had to clear his throat to get her attention. He had spoken to his father and knew his current inability to control himself was only going to get worst. It was just like that with life mates, he hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself. He touched her shoulder.

"How's the stitches?"

_'That's what your first question is?'_

'Shut it.'

"Oh their good, the wound is healing nicely."

"Good, I would hate to accidentally hurt your arm further while we danced."

She toyed with her gloves.

First they had dinner at one of the best restaurants you could find, you didn't call for a reservation you paid for one. Then they went to a cafe, to have dessert, he was glad she was wearing gloves, otherwise he was sure she would have licked the extra whip cream off her finger. Then it was time to go dancing, his beast took over and whispered as many dirty things as he could into her ear ignoring Sesshomaru when he told him to behave. After a romantic comedy, they finished and were soon sitting in the limo on the way back home, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a long black box and handed it to her.

Inside was a black chain with a blue sapphire crescent moon hanging from it, with three little diamond stars on each side of it. Her eyes widened.

"I...I can't take this, it's too expensive."

"No it isn't, I'll pick you up something nicer another time."

"No...Sesshomaru."

"Please take it, I had it made for you." he admitted.

She blushed.

"I suppose...thank you."

He smiled and helped place it on her neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" he said

"What do you do on the side that brings in money for all of this."

He smirked and she blushed darker.

"Sorry that was rude."

"No it's an honest question, a smart young woman ought to wonder where the money comes from when its spent on her."

She looked up at him shyly her eyes half lidded, he swallowed, of course she had to have bedroom eyes the look was both alluring and adorable.

"I own the... Western quarter of Japan."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"When I'm at home, I'm the Lord of the West, my father is handling it right now, but he usually is in charge of the Northern lands."

The demon realm was much like a copy of the human realm, so even though his lands were in Feudal Era Japan he worked as his own "descendant" to run the companies, mostly computer, gaming and oil, in the human counterpart. He left a team of trustworthy men and women to run his businesses so he could do what he loved and care for his children but still, he was pretty rich either way. She had paled.

"I really am a whore..."

He frowned.

"Don't speak that way about yourself, you liked me long before you knew the type of money I have, and you still haven't seen either of my mansions."

She went quiet, he kissed her forehead.

"However I heard your conversation when you first met Karan and now you know that I was never gay, I simply wanted someone who could like me without me having to flash my money, I've met far too many women like that."

She finally smiled, but he knew she was still nervous, after all, not many women her age could snag one of the top examples of a very _very _eligible bachelor. He tilted up her chin and they shared their first kiss it was difficult to let her go but like a gentleman he walked her to the door and collected his kids. He handed the girls an envelope which they promptly squealed at seeing what was inside of it.

They wouldn't let her go to sleep until she gave the details they wanted.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yeah, it seems like he ought to be loaded just because the world advanced doesn't mean his claim on the land changed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SweetDreamer92: I feel the need to point out...I didn't forget about the invitation to the amusement park it's coming :) And if it isn't clear, the treaty between humans and demons I mentioned, that is need to know information so that is why not everyone seems to know about demons.**

**Six**

Sota was sound asleep and Karan and Ayame were sitting with Kagome in her room, she had slipped out of her evening dress and was in sweats.

"I can't believe he's loaded and he keeps that crappy teaching job."

"He likes to teach, it's not crappy to him." Kagome said.

Karan looked at her payment again.

"But if he makes this type of money does he even keep the salary he earns at school?"

"I don't know, maybe he saves that for his kids."

Ayame shook her phone at Kagome.

"So are you a couple now? Or does he still have to pull a duck out of his crotch to win your affection?"

She blushed.

"Uh, I guess I didn't really specify..."

"Well you can call him."

"It's late."

Karan grabbed Kagome's cell and texted him, she waited and then smirked.

"Their a couple."

Kagome ran at her to get her phone but Karan bounced past her.

"Nyah Nyah."

Her friends giggled and she hid in the corner silently cursing both of them as she watched Ayame text all of their friends to give them the news.

...

The next morning Kagome woke up and Rin was staring at her with a smile.

"...Um...good morning Rin."

"Morning Mama Kagome, daddy said we were giving you and Uncle Sota a ride this morning."

She jumped out of bed and looked out the window, Sesshomaru was waving to Sango and Miroku as they left for work. He turned and looked up at the window he smiled at her, she blushed and bounced around getting ready. When she was done Rin nodded toward the coffee and doughnut that sat on her desk. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and walked outside where Sota was finishing his breakfast with Kohaku.

"Morning."

He kissed her forehead and after Rin climbed in back with the boys she got in front and thanked him, he only smiled. Kagome smiled when Rin bent forward to kiss both her and Sesshomaru's cheek before she left, Sota told her he loved her and got out Kohaku hugged her shoulders and hopped out the car.

"Why are those two so affectionate?" not that she minded.

"That is a story for another time."

"So can I spend the night a couple days over break and hear it?"

He blushed.

'No you can't spend the night because I'm sure to ravish you and impregnate you.'

_'She can still finish school pregnant.'_

'I will not tarnish her reputation like that.'

_'She won't get pregnant from heavy petting.'_

Sesshomaru blushed and Kagome cooed.

"Aww..you're so adorable."

"...This Sesshomaru is not adorable."

"'This Sesshomaru'? Is that how you address yourself in meetings?"

He blushed darker.

"Maybe..."

She giggled and smiled.

"You're always welcome at my home Kagome, you don't need to ask."

"Yes I do, we uh just started dating."

"Haven't you been worrying about our relationship the entire time?"

They walked in the school together.

"Yes, but, if we're going to be a couple I need to learn something about you aside from what I already do."

"Like what?"

"You're a great father, but you get lonely easily, you're possessive but within reason, you get jealous, you have to have a latte every morning or you get cranky and start glaring at everyone, and you never wear the same shirt twice in one week."

He blushed darkly as they moved closer to the classroom.

"...Am I that obvious?"

"To me you are, we talked a lot when I first got here remember? I notice things that people keep constant in their lives."

She kissed his cheek and took her seat just before the other students started filing in, he gave them their daily assignment and sat down to finish grading their other work.

_'Of course she's rather observant, I wonder how she'll take the demon bride part.'_

'I don't even want to think about it, I don't want to scare her away.'

_'Just court her right and show her there is nothing to be afraid of.'_

Sesshomaru glanced up when Karan walked up to the desk.

"Is something wrong Karan?"

She dropped the envelope on it with the few pictures she'd gotten from their date.

"I figured you would want these, I made a copy for you."

He smiled, there was one with her standing by the door and he got to see her look all over again.

"Thank you Karan."

She smiled and hurried back to her seat.

"What did you just give him?"

"Noooooothing."

"...Those are pictures from last night aren't they?"

"Maybe."

Kagome flushed and put her head on the desk.

"Just another week of school and it's Fall break, do you have anything planned with tall, silvery and sexy?"

Kagome smiled.

"We have a family outing to the amusement park...and I'm going to spend a couple nights over at his house."

Karan squealed so loud everyone looked at her, she waited for them to look away then cleared her throat.

"Are you going to slide all over him?"

Sesshomaru spit out his coffee and coughed and choked, he excused himself and went to his office. Karan raised an eyebrow.

"...Can he hear us when we talk over here?"

"...Um...actually I think he can."

Karan burst into a fit of giggles, she had an idea to exploit that, when he came back she continued to talk about how nice Kagome looked in her short skirt and what she looked like when she changed for gym. Sesshomaru was red faced the rest of the class.

...

At the end of the school day Kagome went to see him in his office and his beast pinned her to the wall. He kissed her deeply to satisfy the heated feeling her friend had oh so kindly fueled. He groaned when she kissed him back and slipped her arms around his neck he dropped his arms to her waist and held her close. When they parted for air her eyes widened seeing his eyes glowing red he made a face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...I didn't know you could kiss like that."

The red faded and he smirked.

"Glad you approve."

He stroked her cheek they both jumped when there was a knock on the door she moved into the corner and he opened it.

"Yes?"

"There is a short meeting in fifteen minutes can you come?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

Kagome smiled at him when he closed the door and pulled her against him.

"You have a meeting."

"Not for another fifteen minutes."

He crushed his lips to hers again, only parting when she needed air, he knew he was playing with fire but hardly cared. She ran her fingers through his hair and he nuzzled her cheek she could have sworn she heard a growl, not with her ears, with her mind.

..

Kagome went to the library, she looked up when a pretty blond woman stepped in her way. Her eyes were cold, and she looked like she was getting wrinkles where her mouth had been glued into a frown.

"Yes?"

"So you're the slut."

"Excuse me?"

"Little girl, listen to me, leave Sesshomaru he doesn't want you he just needed a little company."

Kagome frowned.

"You're just mad he didn't have interest in you."

"Oh really? I'll prove you wrong, what can you offer him that a full grown woman can't?"

Kagome glared at her, she snatched the plain black necklace off of Kagome's neck and dropped it to the ground crushing the pink pendant under her heel.

"You've been warned."

Kagome watched her walk away and bent down to pick up the four little sections of the shell. She always wore it to school under her clothes it belonged to her mother, she took such good care of it, but never expected a teacher, a bully at that, to be the one to break it. She wouldn't cry, the way it had been broke it could be glued back together, she got up and walked out of the school.

Sesshomaru walked out after his meeting and saw her sitting on his car, he frowned when she didn't smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He smelled the lie on her.

"I know something is wrong."

"Don't worry about it."

He made her look at him gently.

"I'm not a child, telling me not to worry and promising me a cookie isn't going to do anything except make me worry more."

She sighed and told him what happened.

"...I'm sorry Kagome, I'll deal with it, here give me that pendant."

She handed it over and he tucked it into his pocket.

"I'll make sure it's fixed and wearable again before you can miss it."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sesshomaru."

"You don't have to thank me."

She laid her hand on his and gave it a squeeze he smiled again.

...

"Really?"

"Yes, is that weird?"

"No, but..."

"You're worrying, you promised you wouldn't."

"But Kagome..."

"Sango, his kids are going to be there, he would never do anything to me."

"That isn't what I'm worried about."

"So what is it?"

"What if you find something out about him you don't like? It could scar your relationship, and honestly you two do look cute together."

"I'm only going to ask him about things that wouldn't bother me."

"And what if he brings something up?"

"Make out with him until he forgets?"

"...OK that could work, just be careful, you touch the wrong spot and you won't come back home a virgin."

"Miroku's turning you into a perv."

"It's not perverted it's true, he's been divorced and single for a few years, he's probably all hot and bothered."

"OK we are no longer having this conversation."

Sango giggled as she ran out the room blushing Miroku cocked his head.

"So who's all hot and bothered?"

.

All too soon it was the last day of the school week and Fall break would start, they would all being going to the amusement park the next Friday but before then Kagome would be spending her time with Sesshomaru she wondered what he was hiding.

Almost as much as she wondered if she could handle it.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I was thinking about Shiori she was like an honorable mention erm I suppose I'll find a way to bring her back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SweetDreamer92: And it's time for some more fluff.**

**Seven**

Sesshomaru had cleaned his home with demon speed from the very bottom to the top, he nodded politely to his elderly neighbor who wondered how he even got up there without her noticing. He checked Rin and Kohaku's homework then cleared them to spend the day however they wanted. Kohaku pulled her into the play room knowing his father would want to spend a few hours alone with Kagome. Kagome had walked to his house after finding his address. It was early in the day so he deemed it safe enough, she toyed with the pendant carefully, she wasn't sure what he'd done but it didn't even look like it had been broken at all.

She stopped and stared at his house, it was like a Western style house, there was a small fountain on the grassy area in the round about. The house was three stories it seemed, the roses surrounding the spacious home were incredibly vibrant. She pressed the door bell and the gate opened to let her in. She walked up the steps and the door was open, she pushed it open and his arms slipped around her waist before he pulled her in and closed and locked the door behind her.

She kissed him, he moaned against her lips but moved away quickly as he remembered the curtains were open. The carpet was cream, all the furniture was cream, black or white. The pleasant mix made it seem home-y instead of a high class bachelor pad. His kitchen was pretty large, chrome and granite, the soft lemony scent of cleaner was everywhere. She wondered why he didn't have any servants.

Each room was nicer than the last, he had a range of art work decorating the walls, he stopped outside white double doors.

"That's my room."

He turned her to a single door.

"This one is yours."

She pushed open the door, it was pink and white, the canopy bed curtains had a little pearls hanging from them. The plush white carpet was soft and all of the furniture pieces in this room were brown. The bathroom had a small swimming pool sized tub she started feeling nervous again. He set her bag on the bed while she looked at the vanity. She smiled at the well made pink kitten sculpture sitting by a collection of lotion.

"Did Rin make this?"

He nodded.

"Where are the kids? I should say hi."

He pulled her against him.

"And you will, after they finish their homework."

She had a feeling he was lying but humored him anyways.

...

Kagome opened her eyes, at some point while she was laying next to Sesshomaru she must have dozed off in his arms. She looked over and saw his head on her shoulder he was sound asleep. He seemed so peaceful, she wondered how it was that he had such perfect skin, she reached up to stroke his cheek he made a noise but didn't stir. She looked at her clothes a simple sweater and skirt, she looked them over absently. She trusted Sesshomaru enough to know he wouldn't have taken advantage of her, but it was clear he hadn't even felt her up, that meant the world to her. To not be just a piece of meat.

She smiled and kissed his neck, she could hear that growling noise again, she moved and watched the demonic markings reappear on his face. His eyes opened but they were red she swallowed, she remembered her grandfather's morning speeches about demon possession. He raised up and rested his head on his bent arm looking at her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Something like that."

The voice was deeper, but still similar.

"..."

"Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you." He seemed a little offended.

"But..."

"Believe me."

He barred his fangs and flexed his now clawed fingers that glowed green ominously, before he closed his mouth and smiled at her slightly.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have the first time you were close to me."

"...When you ki..."

"No, on the roof, I've been here from the beginning."

She cocked her head, he pricked her arm with his nail and she jumped.

"Ow that hu...oh right, thanks."

He nodded, he could smell her getting nervous now that it was confirmed that she was in fact, awake.

"Are you...going turn into some large puppy now?"

He scoffed.

"I am a full grown dog thank you very much, and if I did that this room would be destroyed, I'm rather large."

She blushed instinctively.

"Oh you heard the double meaning, I'm glad." he chuckled.

She toyed with her shirt.

"So why reveal yourself now?"

"I wasn't sure how your stay was going to go, I meant to wait, but it's hard to pretend I don't exist when I finally have some company."

"What do you mean?"

He frowned.

"You're loving prick locked me away after his divorce was finalized."

"Why?"

"He was unhappy that I chose Kagura."

Seeing her confusion he explained the temporary mate and life mate deal, she was quiet she seemed to be processing what he told her.

"I bet a smart person would run out of here screaming."

"You _are _a smart person, I'm releasing soothing toxins, all of our kind do that when they are tied to a human mate, can't move forward if the man or woman is screaming and trying to get away from you."

She stared at him.

"Why do I feel there is a lot you're not telling me?"

"Because there is, if you still want us after however long you allow us to court you, you have even more to learn about demons."

She made a face.

"So part of the long story Sesshomaru mentioned...includes that his children are highly affectionate because their demon puppies?"

"Quite...if you're afraid to stay I can take you home." he said sadly.

"...No...no I'm still staying, but you better tell me a whole lot more than what you just did."

He smirked.

"And also, don't give me any crap about you being alpha, because we're in bed and what the woman says goes."

He growled in pleasure at her slow but satisfying acceptance.

"Is this the part where I say, 'yes ma'am'?"

"Well of course, I thought that went without saying."

His smirk widened and he went on to explain a little more, he made sure to choose his words carefully, she hadn't even been born in the Feudal Era no matter how much he could try and soothe her she could bolt at any time. He paused when she started looked toward the door.

"So...technically you're different like conjoined twins?"

"Mmhmm." he said slowly.

"So Rin and Kohaku are...four kids together?"

"Sort of our breed is ancient, perfect blend of the great white dog demon and the most powerful poisonous demons, if you were to do a blood test, Rin and Kohaku wouldn't be my children, only their demon halves would be. They are, however, just as much mine as they are Sesshomaru's I was disappointed he thought I was unfit and kept me from watching them grow to this point."

She dropped her hand to squeeze his gently, he looked at her and smiled slightly, but she could see his walls were mostly dropped, and the sadness was clear.

"Are you angry?"

"About your birthright that you can't change?"

He swallowed.

"...Well, yes."

"No...I'm glad you came clean, but how long is a courting suppose to last?"

"As long as you want, yes I would be alpha, but dog demons respect their women, I would take my own life and leave my children to Kagura before I hurt you by forcing myself on you."

She smiled then.

"Daddy!"

She turned.

"He's in here Rin!"

The girl pushed open the door, and saw her father's eyes glowing, she bounced over and melted into her puppy half as soon as she hit the bed. She nuzzled his cheek her tail wagging wildly. He stroked her fur and smiled at her.

"Hello little one."

"So we don't have to hide from Mama Kagome anymore?"

He shook his head and Rin turned and grinned at Kagome, who scooped her up Kohaku stopped at the door. Sesshomaru's beast smiled at him.

"Come give your father some love son."

He smiled and took his own form he was a little bigger than Rin but they were both rather small. Sesshomaru had awakened but didn't say anything he only smiled watching his love shower his children with affection, as it should be.

...

He had an indoor pool in the basement the children kept their demon forms, he was glad they were there because even if he was a gentleman, he would have still pounced Kagome while she wore that little black bikini. Even if they weren't in danger Sesshomaru still refused to take the shrunken version of his demon form and play in the water with them. He was trying to remain dignified while he courted Kagome, he didn't seem to notice that she wouldn't have minded. She jumped when her phone rang and got out of the water to dry her hands and answer.

"Hello?"

"Are you pregnant yet?" Karan asked

She burst into giggles.

"I am having some E for everyone fun with his kids in the pool."

"Oh so you're on your way, good, make some good examples."

"Karan..."

"I can hear you holding back a giggle or two, so accept it."

"Heh, so are you really calling to check on my state of mother hood, or did you need something?"

"I just wanted to bug you, and you forgot to call your sister."

"Oh shoot, thanks."

She hung up and called her sister to check in, she set her phone down and turned to see Kohaku and Rin in their human forms holding super soakers. She backed away from her phone..

"You guys wouldn't..."

They grinned almost evilly.

"Run."

Sesshomaru actually grinned, seeing as she was distracted, watching his children torture her with love in mind.

...

Kagome ended up staying much longer, it was Thursday already and they were at the grocery store. Kohaku and Rin were well behaved but of course puppies will be puppies. Kagome couldn't even reach up for a box of cereal without Sesshomaru pulling her closer to him to kiss her. He was feeling even more possessive because Rin had picked out a little pink almost see through top and a pair of clingy black pants. Plenty of guys had let their gazes linger too long for his comfort.

He was trying to be on his best behavior but he had snapped at the last moron who got too close.

"Oh I think we have everything, Rin, Kohaku why don't you go pick out some candy for behaving so nicely?"

They smiled when their father nodded and walked toward the display, it was so easy to be domestic he could only imagine his father picking on him when it was time for her to meet the family.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I love scenes like grocery shopping with the fam.**


	8. A dark twist

**SweetDreamer92: ...meow...that is all.**

**Thank you so much to my first group of reviewers and everyone who showed this story some love. **

***please read* Warnings: a bit of violence, mentions of crazed child stalker, kidnapping, torture. In short this chapter adds a dark twist to our little story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Eight**

The following morning Kagome got up to get ready, Rin was fighting with her hair, she looked at Kagome helplessly.

"If someone doesn't help me right now I'm cutting it all off."

She smiled and walked over to grab her brush and helped her brush it until it was willing to do as it was told. Kagome grabbed some pink ribbons and put her hair up in pig tails, Rin smiled and turned to hug her waist.

"Mommy you made it look so pretty, thank you!"

Kagome blushed and smiled patting her back, she bounced out of her room with her shoes in hand.

"Kohaku look what mommy did."

"Oh you look pretty Rin." he said kindly.

Kagome jumped when arms were placed around her waist, she smiled and turned her head to give Sesshomaru a kiss. She backed away and looked at him, he made a face.

"What's wrong?"

He was wearing a black tee shirt, that clung and showed off his muscles, blue jeans that sat just right and tennis shoes; of course she thought he looked hot. She just didn't know her prim and proper boyfriend owned clothes like that.

"Don't like what I'm wearing?"

She hugged his waist.

"I do...perhaps a little too much."

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek, he didn't want to embarrass her, his kids...no _their _kids were still young they would either forget or forgive him of all antics leading to red faced hiding. She gripped his hand and they collected the kids and went to get Sango, Miroku and Sota. They were leaving early this morning so they could have breakfast, Sesshomaru's beast wanted him to also show off a little for his future in-laws. Since he knew they were good people it was in his nature to show them Kagome wasn't being used and would be well taken care of. In short, they were going to be in limo, a black one, the white one was reserved for his private time with Kagome.

"Oh!" Sango said

She was staring at Kagome in surprise when their ride showed up, Miroku nudged her.

"Good job snagging someone rich, I can't wait to die of old age I know you'll put me somewhere _real _nice."

Sango was too busy giggling at his enthusiasm to hit him, she would save it for later, Sota wouldn't admit it but he missed his sister and gave her a hug. She smiled warmly at him when she kissed his cheek and he didn't wipe it off. He said hello to Sesshomaru and moved to sit with Rin and Kohaku. They drove down to a nice, but casual, restaurant and got a table close by the window it was a nice day.

They had only been eating for a few minutes before Sango started watching how Kagome interacted with Kohaku and Rin she couldn't hide her smile. She was also happy to see how Sesshomaru watched them, with a fondness only a good man could muster for his family. At ease she sprinkled more powder sugar on her waffles, Kagome made a face and Sango stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm still getting a funnel cake."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'll go to the gym after work tomorrow."

Rin made a face.

"What's a funnel cake?"

Kagome stared at her.

"You've never had one? Sesshomaru, shame on you."

"Why? I've never had one either."

Sango sighed.

"It's so sad when people haven't been introduced to such deliciousness."

Kagome nodded.

Miroku frowned, he knew his beloved wife would surely be bouncing off every ride until she could find something to burn all her energy on...curse you PDA laws.

...

The amusement park was large and slowly filling with people, they tried small rides and prize stalls until they were sure it was safe to go on the larger rides, for obvious reasons. Sesshomaru was not a fan of The Banshee, the new rollercoaster looked ominous but his pride wouldn't let him sit and wait by the bags. Even Rin was brave enough to go on it, she was only able to because she was technically tall for her age. Kagome tried not to giggle when it appeared to have made him sick.

When she got close enough she could hear his beast laughing hysterically and begging to go on it four loops and three drops it had earned it's name, Kagome's throat was a little sore but promised they could ride it again later; Sesshomaru attempted a half hearted glare...failed amazingly bad.

Later in the afternoon after stripping down to their swim suits they went to the water half of the park. Sesshomaru held on to Kagome possessively seeing as her pink bikini was a little too see through for comfort after she got soaked. They sat under an umbrella to dry off, Sesshomaru was hesitant to try the powdered sugar covered and chocolate drizzled confection. Rin threatened to cry if he didn't, she rather liked it when he gave in to a sugar high.

He refused to lose it in front of all these people but did in fact have three more, Kagome giggled as the beast reached out to her. She couldn't understand a single bit of his sugar induced babble.

A little later the sun was soon threatening to go down, Sango wanted to ride the ferris wheel after it was dark enough, there would be fire works. Of course all good days have to come to an end. Kagome took Rin to the bathroom and held on to the two large pink and purple rabbits Sesshomaru had won for the pair of them. Kohaku and Sota had a contest to see who could win the most, but mostly gave their assorted prizes to the younger children who followed them around with awe in their eyes.

"Kagome is that you?"

She looked up from where she was leaning outside and swallowed nervously, Suikotsu was all smiles she looked around but they had lost Sesshomaru in Rin's haste to get to the restroom.

"Um hi."

He beamed and hugged her she tensed but he didn't seem bothered.

"You look amazing, it's been so long."

Her eyes darted around willing Rin to come out of the stall.

"Thanks..."

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm all better now."

She smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about...I wasn't thinking anything."

"Such a kidder, are you here on a date?"

"No...I'm with my family."

"Family?"

"Yes, my sister and her husband my younger brother and my boyfriend and his kids."

He frowned a little.

"Oh you're mother and grandfather aren't here?"

"They died in a car accident."

He frowned more.

"Oh my beloved, I'm so sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's fine."

"Mommy I'm finished."

She turned and handed Rin the pink rabbit and grabbed her hand in relief, Suikotsu smiled.

"Hi there."

She covered Rin's mouth before she could say anything.

"Please leave us alone, we need to go find our group."

"But Kagome."

She shook her head, his gaze narrowed.

"He'll never love you like _I _do."

She backed away he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh sorry...I zoned out, time to take my pills."

Rin grew upset seeing Kagome was in distress but seemingly afraid to move much.

"We really need to go."

He took her arm roughly his gaze narrowing again.

"You don't need to go anywhere, remember beloved, if you aren't mine, you aren't anyone's."

She snatched her arm out of his grasp and raised her fist to punch him, surprised he stepped back.

"Stay away from me!"

She picked up Rin and ran into the crowd, she set Rin down some ways away and when Sango spotted them she walked over, her smile faded when Kagome stood up and threw her arms around her neck and sobbed. Rin sniffed feeling helpless, Sango patted her back and waved reassuringly at Rin.

"It's OK, don't cry, mommy's OK."

"Suikotsu is here." she whispered.

Sango frowned and looked around.

"Rin, go find everyone, now, we'll be waiting outside the park it's time to go."

Rin nodded and ran off following the scent of her father, Sango picked up the other rabbit and gave it to Kagome.

"Squeeze and take deep breaths hold my hand and keep your eyes closed."

Kagome did what she said, Sango led her out of the park glancing around, her gaze narrowed seeing there was already a bruise forming on Kagome's arm where he had grabbed her. The driver was pulling up when they arrived and hurried to let them in seeing Kagome at the end of her panic attack. He opened the door and they climbed in Sango stroked her hair until her breathing changed showing that she'd finally worked herself up enough to pass out.

Sango didn't say a word to anyone when they got in, and she didn't notice the murderous look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Whoever harmed his mate to be was going to see what their insides looked like. He was glad it was the weekend before they went back to school and told Sango he wanted to take her back to his house. Sango didn't say anything to against him, she knew Kagome was much safer with him. She warned Rin and Kohaku to run to safety if they ever saw him after telling everyone what he looked like. They sent the kids to Sota's room and she told Miroku and Sesshomaru about Suikotsu in the kitchen.

"His name is Suikotsu, he moved in next to us when we were younger, Kagome was 7 and I was 13, our mother thought he liked me even though he was a little younger. He was always nice to Kagome, buying her candy telling her how pretty she was. Soon he was just a family friend, until I noticed he wasn't so...right in the head; like he was two different people one kind and the other...well insane. He became obsessed with her as the years went on until she was 13 and I was getting busier with school."

She glared at the glass of water, Miroku gripped her hand.

"What did he do to her?"

"He started following her everywhere, my mom thought he was playing the role of older brother and keeping her safe. He always knew where she was and who she was with, he'd never met her friends but he knew everything about them. He would tell our mom if she met someone he didn't trust. As creepy as it was, everything was fine until they had a fight, he was mad at her for spending more time with her friends than him. She told him that she needed to be with all of her friends and not just him.

He watched her less but she would always run home as if she was afraid of something, the one time she was completely alone he snatched her...for months she was missing. The bastard acted like he knew nothing and was always so worried and concerned coming by every single day to find out if we found her. Still, I knew something was off, he seemed so close to her but even when he was asking about her, he always had this smug little grin on his face."

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling, he was trying to keep his temper in check but it was getting harder and harder as it became a little more obvious where her story was going.

"I followed him one day, he was on his bike and I kept silent on my skates, he went to an abandoned shack and...you can guess what I found there, to this day I will never forget the battered form of my sister. I knocked him out with a rock and called the police...he never touched her sexually, in the courtroom after he was found guilty. He would just stare at us, when the judge asked him why he did it. He said he loved her and wanted to keep her pure, but that she had to be punished for staying near so many people. They locked him up in prison until his father told them he was crazed and needed mental help.

They moved him to the psyche ward, of course since she saw him, they must have thought he was well enough to be out again."

She pushed away from the counter and went in the pantry to pull out a sealed container of skin colored cream and showed it to Sesshomaru.

"She still has lots of scars in various places from her treatment and covers everything with this, it's waterproof and scentless."

Miroku made a face, Sango had never seen her easy going husband so livid, and she knew it was on Kagome's behalf.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Kagome just wanted to move on after her medicine started working, she didn't want people on edge around her."

She smiled then at Sesshomaru.

"I know how much she loves you, it was great to see her real smile today."

He looked at her.

"What?"

"She forgot her medicine when she left to stay with you."

Despite his inner turmoil he smiled then, Sango went to retrieve her medicine from her hiding spot.

"I'll just wake her up and give her this, I'll go pack some more clothes for her afterwards."

He nodded, Miroku moved in the fridge to get a beer, he didn't drink often but he needed to right now. Sesshomaru could tell, as a brother in any way, that Miroku wanted to tear into Suikotsu, but he would have to wait his turn. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves while he went through his phone to call one of his assistants

He hated that there would be times he couldn't be there, but took comfort in the fact that he had access to the best body guards Japan had to offer.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry, I know I said it was fluffy and it will get fluffier but we already had a run in with Kagura, I figured there should be something else to add meat to the story hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SweetDreamer92: I love that people like this, thank you everyone for your kind words, I knew this twist would either be OK or it would suck and I'd have to redo the chapter. I love writing this fluffy but I also wanted to mix it around a bit, especially since I left the demon goodies in. Anyhoo, thanks again and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this. ^_^**

***read here*I own Dr. Tarada, and some of the effects of the pills, I'm pretty sure they don't exist, are exaggerated and you will see why of course. Also the term 'waking dream' isn't what I have listed. I changed it into something so we can have a different way to learn more about Kagome's past kay...enjoy!**

**Warnings: violence.**

**NINE**

"Kagome."

"..."

"Kagome, sweetheart, you need to take your meds."

Kagome didn't respond, it was as if her brain was use to the action, she held out her hand and took the little green pills, and then took them and finished a cup of water. She even opened her mouth to show Sango that she had actually swallowed. Sesshomaru walked over to pick her up, Sango and Miroku were going to keep the kids for the weekend. Sesshomaru kissed the tops of their heads and promised their mother would be alright, he told Sango and Miroku he would bring clean clothes for them tomorrow.

Sango smiled as the limo pulled away, he didn't have to worry Kohaku could borrow clothes from Sota and she had plenty of Kagome's old clothes for Rin. She could tell he needed something trivial to focus on, it was almost as if he was living in the past with every step he took. Taking on her pain and fear but trying not to show it, playing strong for her even if she was still dazed. How right she was.

...

Sesshomaru got a glass of scotch and sat in his bedroom and watched her sleep fitfully he looked at the pill bottle.

_'Evizkrial?...'_

'Inability to remain asleep is one of the side effects, she could wake up at any moment.'

_'Waking dreams? What are those?'_

He frowned, it was infuriating him more and more that someone had caused such great harm to his beloved.

'...It's like advanced hallucinations, depending on how the situation is some people will hear and feel whatever their seeing. I fear if we are not careful she could regress to a time where she was attacked and any attempts at consoling her would fall on deaf ears. Some patients who have these attack relive past events at random.'

_'Anything else we should be worried about?'_

'Muscle pain...easy to fix...headaches...I can handle those...dizzy and or fainting spells...keep her lying down...high fever...I can deal with these.'

She was so thin he had no idea how fast her metabolism had burned out the medicine, there for he wasn't sure how bad the effects would be.

...

An hour later he had finished another can of soda, having traded the booze for something that would keep his mind clear. He got up to use the bathroom and when he returned Kagome was sitting up on the bed and looking in the mirror as if she hadn't just been sound asleep. He swallowed nervously.

"Kagome?"

She looked up he inwardly cursed seeing the dazed expression in her eyes, she wasn't really awake he waited and stayed quiet to gauge her reaction. The pills were strong and she would mostly be back to normal for school on Monday, just tired, he just wasn't sure if he could keep her safe and calm until then if she was afraid of him. Soon she smiled, he felt a little bad thinking she looked beautiful with the dreamy look on her face. He smiled back before he alarmed her.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine Dr. Tarada."

He cocked his head.

_'...Who is Dr. Tarada?'_

'I don't know, that isn't the name on the pill bottle.'

She made a face and he walked over and bent down infront of her. She rubbed his chest, he reminded himself that this would be a dangerous time to touch her, he watched her she seemed confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"What happened to your chest?"

He flushed.

"Um...well."

She cocked her head.

"Did you get a sex change?"

His beast burst into laughter, Sesshomaru swallowed.

'It's not funny...'

_'I'm sorry, what part of her thinking you use to be a woman isn't funny?'_

He forced a smile as he threw every curse at his beast that he could think of reminding him that they had to take care of her.

"Yes dear." he said

She smiled at him.

"Well good for you, you'll be a real lady killer."

He smirked slightly, it was sort of a compliment.

"Are you hungry?"

Her smile faded as she grew confused again.

"...I'm not sure."

"Well what was the last thing you ate?"

"Erm...sissy made french toast this morning."

He cocked his head.

"What time is it Kagome?"

"Oh let me guess! It's..."

She held up three fingers on one hand and made an 'O' with her other hand then held up five fingers...like a child would. He raised a brow at her smile.

"Kagome how old are you?"

"I'm six! How could you forget?"

Her tone of voice changed slightly as if she was falling more into her 'dream' he smiled slightly.

"I...it's been a long day, let's go and get you a snack OK?"

She nodded and held out her hands, apparently wanting to be carried, he picked her up as if she was a blushing bride and carried her to the kitchen where he sat her on the counter. She was mostly quiet.

_'Should we ask her how her life is now?'_

'I don't think that's a good idea, if I say the wrong thing it could have adverse effects.'

_'But Sango said she met Suikotsu when she was seven if she's six in her 'dream' aren't you curious about what led up to that?'_

He sighed, he handed her a sandwich.

'She'd never forgive us for taking advantage.'

_'And what if this doctor did something to her, she could easily snap if she slips deeper into her 'dream'.'_

He did have a point, Kagome would be angry if she found out, but she could be like this all weekend it would be so easy for her to snap in this state.

"Kagome?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled.

"Uh huh?"

"How's life at home?"

"It's getting better, we went to my daddy's grave and set pretty flowers on his grave."

He frowned, worried he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Do you miss your daddy?"

"Of course! But I'm not sad."

'Yes you are.' He thought back to that day on the roof when she cried in his arms.

"Why aren't you sad?"

"Because daddy was sick, and he suffered a lot, mommy says I shouldn't cry or be sad because he won't pass on and he'll suffer more knowing he can no longer help me."

His beast made a noise, children were so easy to manipulate, he wondered why her mother would force such an adult view on her young child without letting her grieve before hand.

"I see...well you're a big girl putting your daddy's spirit at ease like that, he would be so proud of you."

Her smile widened, he waited for her to finish eating then noticed she was looking a little faint, he walked over and pulled her off the counter.

"Ready for bed?"

"Mommy isn't here to get me."

He thought to how he would calm Rin when she would worry over that very thing.

"We...we're having a sleep over."

She relaxed and nodded.

"Okay but I have to take a bath."

He paled as she demanded he show her where the bathroom is, it was odd watching her in the bathroom, this current Kagome had a few issues with her buttons but figured it out. She undressed and he looked away as he turned red at the sight, he waited for her to finish before he gave her a large shirt to sleep in. When she dozed off he considered calling Sango, but it was late, unless she thought he was someone else he wasn't sure he could ask Kagome who the doctor was.

...

The next morning he woke up and Kagome was sitting on his chest a marker was in her hand, she was a little red faced. He smiled seeing her gaze was still dazed.

"Morning Kagome."

"Last one up, gets marker in the face!"

He paled watching her put the cap back on, he glanced at his vanity, she had drawn flowers and hearts all over his face. He really hoped she hadn't found something permanent. His beast seemed to find this hilarious too.

"...Well are you ready for breakfast?"

"Not yet."

She got off of him and ran in the bathroom, when she came back she held up a warm wash cloth.

"Here you go, before it dries."

He took the cloth from her and wiped the marker away, he washed her brush her hair and get ready in a pink sundress, she even put her hair in pigtails.

"Now I'm ready."

He fixed his shirt, then it dawned on him that her mother must have tried to speed along the maturing phase of her young daughter because she had either been pregnant with or could have just given birth to Sota around now.

"So how's your little brother?"

She beamed.

"He's almost ready, mommy keeps saying, 'any day now'."

He nodded and walked downstairs holding her hand he read the bottle and saw he would need to give her another dose even if she was already feeling the first one was beginning to work. He hoped she would keep this dream instead of switching to something more painful. He ate with her and gave her her meds, and asked her what she wanted to do after regrettably playing dress up, a "make over", and being forced to play dolls she picked something normal.

"Let's watch a movie!"

"OK, you pick the movie and I'll make popcorn."

"Yay!"

She ran into the living room to pick something, he made a face when she picked a horror.

"That might be too scary for you."

"No it isn't I'm a big girl, mommy said."

He sighed knowing better than to argue with her in this state, not so much the drug induced state but the child state.

..

Just like he thought, the ax wielding psycho had scared the hell out of her, but she pretended it didn't bother her...until he started up his chainsaw. He patted her back as she screamed.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

Her screaming stopped, and she stared at him, it was too late to realize he triggered a change in her 'dream' until she smashed the lamp on his head. He cursed and she hurried away from him he stood up carefully, blinking to clear his vision. Even a demon like him could be stunned by a blow to the head. He swallowed nervously considering she had moved faster than he could detect that he had been in danger.

"Kagome...?"

"Stay away from me!"

He frowned.

"Just wait, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sure you aren't! One minute you're nice the next minute...you're a sociopath, stay away!"

She picked up random items and threw them at his head, he dodged them reminding his beast they couldn't restrain her. He moved toward her and she darted into the kitchen, he followed after her and paused watching her grab a knife. He backed away knowing she intended to use that on him, she just had to grab the one his father had had made for him. For the first time in his life he wished his father hadn't liked magic and sword making so much, he had a habit of experimenting with different sized blades.

"Kagome, stop, I'm your friend."

"You're no friend of mine Suikotsu!"

He paled even more, he'd been worried this was happen, he backed away, he wasn't one to run from a woman waving a knife but the fact that he'd upset his mate and the fact that it wasn't an ordinary blade changed his mind.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I hope that was OK, I just wanted to show more of Kagome's blocked emotions, and how someone with her type of past can react with medicine withdrawals and flashbacks of sorts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**SweetDreamer92: I'm sorry about that last chapter, I hope the ending didn't seem rushed. I've been around people with strong meds that hallucinate, they snap so easily and could go either way. Since Kagome was so pleasant...well yeah.**

**Warnings: more violence, a little more family history.**

**Enjoy**

**TEN**

Sesshomaru moved out of the way and she ran at him with the blade, his beast was apparently enjoying this.

'There is nothing enjoyable about this situation!'

_'But look at how well she handles that blade, she could do well with a sword, try and calm her down with words dammit.'_

Sesshomaru figured it was worth a shot, he didn't want her violent outburst to change to depressed but then again anything was better than now.

"You...you're doing very well, have you taken Kendo lessons?"

Her glare got even worse.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

He backed up as she sliced his shirt, when she wasn't trying to kill him he would re-visit these hidden skills.

"Just making conversation."

He backed up into a wall and looked for a way to escape before she ran at him again, she was watching him...like she was stalking prey. Just as she jumped he moved and headed up the steps, he was so glad she was dazed and confused other wise his pride would take a hit running from his much smaller mate.

"Come back here, I'm going to get you back dammit!"

He turned and kept her in his line of vision.

"Kagome, can't we talk about this?"

"No."

"You have the upper hand, I just want to talk."

"So you can get a weapon?"

He held his hands above his head.

"No, just talk, I won't go anywhere I only want to talk."

"About?"

"..."

_'Dr. Tarada, bring her up.'_

"Dr. Tarada, I was wondering how she was."

Kagome made a face.

"She's fine last I checked...why? I thought you didn't like that I was so close to her?"

"I was wrong, you need all of your friends."

She let the blade fall, Suikotsu would have never said that, she blinked and rubbed her forehead.

"...Did I, forget my pills again?"

Sesshomaru lowered his hands.

"You took them this morning...you need to get some rest now OK?"

She watched him wearily before she moved to walk away she leaned against the wall clearly getting dizzy. He walked over to steady her, she fought barely before she fainted, he wondered if the meds were kicking in fully yet. He carried her to his limo then went to retrieve the blade and put it where she couldn't reach it. He went in the kids room and got some clothes for them like he promised. When he got there he left Kagome to rest in case she wasn't herself when she woke up.

...

"Sango, who is Dr. Tarada?"

Sango set her glass down, the kids had been ushered out of the room not too long after.

"How did you hear about her?"

"Kagome was reliving a past event or something like that, she thought I was her and asked if I got a sex change."

Sango giggled at that.

"..."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry...it's just a little funny that you would be mistaken for a woman."

_'Told you so.'_

'Shut up.'

"Dr. Lina Tarada, she was the family therapist after our dad died."

Miroku patted her hand gently.

"He was sick with something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, cancer, it was caught pretty late, but my mom always thought it was the treatment that killed him."

"Kagome said something...odd while she was stuck in that memory."

"Oh?"

He told her what "six year old Kagome" said, and Sango frowned.

"Dr. Tarada was concerned about that too, our mother couldn't handle dad's passing, we had some sessions separately and Dr. Tarada was worried that because I was already maturing out of the impression that mom was always right; our mother had pushed her responsibilities on Kagome. I thought she was reading too much into it, but when Sota was born I noticed Kagome was in charge of watching him, bathing him, playing with him, mom even refused to breast feed and kept bottles of milk so Kagome could feed him."

Sango remembered the time she went missing and how their mother had been beside herself taking care of Sota. Miroku remembered when he first met the family and how their mostly loving mother would push her son on her young daughter. Sesshomaru thought about how good she was with kids because of that, but couldn't help but feel her childhood seemed to have been taken from her.

"When exactly did your father die?"

"He went into a coma a short time after her sixth birthday, Sota was born not long after then dad was buried."

Sesshomaru frowned, she really hadn't gotten a chance to grieve properly, he felt bad for her mother of course, but he still felt she could have handled that differently. Though he reminded himself she had been human, demon mothers were far different. He moved to leave soon after.

...

The next morning...

He woke Kagome carefully like Sango warned, she did the same thing with him that she had done when Sango gave her her meds. Except she opened her eyes, she looked exhausted but her eyes were slowly filling with life. He bent down next to the bed and smiled at her. The corners of her mouth lifted as her gaze focused on him.

"Hey feeling better?"

She nodded slightly.

"Where are..."

"Their with your family, you weren't feeling yourself."

She frowned.

"What did I do?"

He smiled.

"...Let's say you're very angelic...and good with a blade."

She paled a little more.

"I attacked you!"

"It's OK, I said the wrong thing."

"It's not OK." she snapped.

"I'm a demon remember? You didn't even make me bleed...well you did break one of the lamps over my head."

She sighed and pulled the blanket over her head then pushed the covers down.

"You just gave me my meds."

"Yes I did."

She frowned.

"You know..."

He squeezed her hand.

"Don't panic, I was bound to find out at some point."

She didn't seem convinced.

"I bet you don't care about me anymore." she said quietly.

"I wouldn't turn on you just because you have trauma...what kind of man do you think I am?" He growled the last part more than he meant to.

She flinched and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so defensive."

_'Yes you did.'_

'Shut up.'

She burrowed under the covers again and he sighed and leaned against the bed keeping his seat on the floor. He looked up when his phone rang and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey son, how's it going with Kagome?"

"Hello father, I'm attempting to court her."

"That's great...I think, are you failing astronomically?"

"I think so."

She glanced over and pressed the speaker button.

"Remember, girls like flowers and chocolates."

"Not all of us." she said glumly.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her and his father made a noise.

"Hello, you must be Kagome...forgive me for saying, you sound horrible do I need to come kick my son's ass for upsetting you?"

Despite her feelings she started giggling, Sesshomaru sighed.

"She isn't feeling well, and properly introduce yourself."

"Aren't _I _the parent?" he asked

"Sometimes."

She giggled a little more,

"Fine, Kagome I'm Inutaisho, the mutt's father and I'm a lot more fun."

She giggled louder and said it was nice to meet him in any form, Sesshomaru huffed they both jumped when the window was shattered and a brick went through it.

"What the hell was that?!" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru picked up the brick and pulled the note off of it.

"-I still love you."

He got up and looked out the window to see Kagura leaning against her car, he growled at her.

Now was not the time.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: That time I meant to do the chapter quickly, leaves you wanting more, doesn't it?**


	11. You Just Know You Were Waiting For This

**SweetDreamer92: *throws cookies to her oh so awesome reviewers, favors and follows.* Sorry about the wait, enjoy.**

**Oh yes, the lasting effects of the pills shall be seen.**

**Warnings: soft violence, adult humor**

**Eleven**

"Is Kagura outside?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is she doing around, I thought you said she attacked Kagome?" Inutaisho said.

"She did, we haven't seen her since, I'll get rid of her."

"Sesshykins!"

He cringed, Kagome sat up, tired or not she had yet to handle this woman properly.

"Invite her in."

He made a face.

"What?"

"Invite her in."

He only nodded as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, he went downstairs after telling her to come to the door. He opened the door and took the phone off the hook his father was curious about what was about to happen. Kagura walked in and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He wiped it off and shuddered.

"What are you doing here Kagura...and how did you get past the cops watching you?"

"*hic* sexual favors are a great thing...and I wanted to see you."

He rolled his eyes, he got her some water then sat on the chair opposite of where she sat.

"Oh Sessh, who was at the door?"

He glanced up, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, Kagome had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and wore a black faux leather bra, with tight blue jeans, her flat but well toned stomach held his attention She dressed so innocently, he realized she wore too many layers because he wasn't sure this curvy vision had every truly been pressed against him. Kagura frowned, she didn't seem to remember Kagome, who smiled sickeningly sweet at her.

"Oh hello."

"Who the frack are you?"

"I'm Sessh's new girlfriend, Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Oh the feeling isn't mutual, what is she doing here?"

It was funny how sobering a better looking woman in this situation could be Kagura looked flushed but seemed to know where she was. Kagome walked, well _sashayed, _to Sesshomaru and sat in his lap. He flushed and rested his hand on her side, the beast stuttered he was 'regrettably', a boob man.

"So, to what, do we owe the honor of seeing you here Kagura?"

Inutaisho held his chuckles back, he wished he could see his son's face while Kagome was clearing trying to claim her territory.

"I'm here to see my husband."

"Ex husband." Kagome reminded

"Right, that's what I said."

Kagome grinned.

"Well you saw him, what else could you be expecting?"

Kagura crossed her arms.

"We need to talk about the children."

Kagome's gaze narrowed, then she got up, deliberately bending down to 'fix' her jeans, then walked over and put a hand around her neck.

"You're pretty skinny, you should eat more...it would be shame if your pretty little neck was snapped."

"Excuse me!?"

"Come near either of them again and that just might happen."

"You d...don't scare me."

"Don't I?"

Kagura paled and reached in her bag to pull out her gun, Kagome smacked it out of her hand.

"You should leave, I'm not in the mood for playing."

Kagura backed away, Sesshomaru was a little stunned, but considering she was making her way to dog demon Lady of the West he couldn't stop the flood of pride that washed over him. He crossed his arms, and Kagura looked at him obviously expecting him to jump in and save her. When he only nodded toward the door and Kagura glared at him and slid toward the door away from Kagome. She smiled at her and waved, Kagura was smart enough to know there was nothing friendly in that action.

Sesshomaru's beast got up, his father's laughter was coming through the phone loud and clear, he cleared his throat as he moved to stand next to her.

"Father, we need to go, I would like to get to know Kagome 'more thoroughly' if she doesn't mind."

She smiled and said good bye before they hung up Sesshomaru would have been concerned knowing she had been feeling off not too long ago. However his beast was in control and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Lead the way."

...

A few hours later

Kagome woke up again, she downed the water then flushed as the memory of earlier that morning. Though even she couldn't slip back into her normal meek position, naked, pressed against a gorgeous man...and sore in all the right places in all the right ways; she could try though. She frowned at the odd taste in her mouth, cotton mouth maybe?

She sighed and laid down to hide under the blankets. No, that was a bad idea, he did look yummy laid out under there though. She moved to get out of bed and picked up his discarded shirt and slipped it on. She left the room to go cook something, anything, she took half her normal dose just in case.

Sesshomaru would have been concerned waking up alone if he couldn't smell Kagome cooking downstairs. He hoped he hadn't hurt her and swore at his beast as they pulled on jeans and made their way down stairs.

_'At least I didn't mark her against her will.'_

'It doesn't matter...I swear if she flips on me I'm locking you away.'

_'Oh try it, you'd be lost without me puppy.'_

His beast took over not bothered by Sesshomaru's threats, and slipped his arms around Kagome. She blushed.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat some more."

She blushed darker and focused on the burgers, Sesshomaru cursed at him more his beast figured she would have attacked them by now if she was going to. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she did.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"...Not in a bad way."

He started laughing.

"You little minx, but after your display earlier, try not to be too shy OK?"

She smiled.

"We'll see...I still can't believe this gorgeous example of man cake was with me for the past few hours."

He grinned, Sesshomaru blushed inwardly, did she really have to humor him? He pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder while they ate in silence. She smiled and looked at him intending to give him a kiss. She paused he looked up.

"What?"

Shc cocked her head.

"Did a spider bite you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

She touched his neck and it sent shivers down his spine, Sesshomaru swallowed slightly at the sensation.

"No...but you did."

She blinked.

"I did not."

She stood up and he got up to look in the mirror, there was a light purple bruise there.

"Oh yes you did, that's half the mating ceremony you know."

She paled.

"I...but I don't have fangs...I wouldn't have been able to pierce your skin."

"You don't need fangs, my guard was down if I had been under attack the sensitive skin around my neck would have hardened. Considering you weren't trying to slice my throat, it was fairly easy to stake your claim."

She blinked and only stared at him he walked over and cupped her cheek.

"Don't look so horrified, it doesn't hurt."

She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not going to bite you until you say it's OK, until I do, you're alpha."

She shook her head.

"No no, an eye for eye."

"And a tooth for a tooth, I'm especially not going to bite you now."

"Why?"

"You're scared, I can smell it all over you and I don't like it, I'm not going to hurt you, now or ever."

He paused then winked.

"Unless you want me to."

She blushed then frowned.

"Is that why I woke up feeling like I ate a pound of cotton?"

He picked up his cup to get more coffee.

"No, you woke up up with that taste because you drank some of my blood, oh things just keep getting interesting."

"What does that mean?!"

He smiled.

"I'm not telling."

"But you said I was alpha...well your alpha wants to know what that means."

"So dominate me."

She backed up and blushed again, he grinned and kissed her cheek then moved to let Sesshomaru take over. He looked at Kagome who stared at him for a few seconds before she frowned and rubbed his chest...then her own chest.

"How does this...dominate that?"

He couldn't do anything except grin a little.

"We could go upstairs and find out."

She kissed him and crossed her arms.

"I have a test in _gym_ tomorrow, pervert."

She did not appreciate when he broke into a fit of laughter.

...

The next morning they left early to get Sota, Rin and Kohaku, they were so excited to see Kagome was all better.

Karan was bouncing off her seat when Kagome gave her the details of her stay with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just knew she was getting pay back by giving out so many details for his mind to buy a one way ticket to the figurative gutter. It wasn't his fault she looked so good in the shower.

"Oh that's great...so from one friend to another friend, how would you rate his body?"

"On a scale of what?"

"1 to 10 one being OK, ten being deliciously amazing."

"Any number past a hundred thousand will do." she smirked.

Sesshomaru's blood was giving her more and more confidence as it moved in her system, he sputtered on his coffee, and flushed. She was lucky they couldn't make love in his classroom this early or he would have kept her after class. He was pleased to hear that he was beyond satisfactory to his love.

**End chapter **

**SweetDreamer92: teehee, I just had to end the chapter there...it made me giggle a bit, hope you liked it.**


	12. Time To Meet The Demon Fam

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks so much to my group of speedy reviewers, I'm glad you're still enjoying it, I'm trying really hard to keep everyone interested I promise. I was a little concerned about that last chapter you never know what people won't like.**

**Now, it's time to take a journey, this story may be ending soon so it's time to meet the rest of the fam.**

**Enjoy**

**Twelve**

During the weekend Kagome was surprised to get a call from an unknown number, she answered and the quiet voice made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this...Lady Kagome?"

"This is Kagome...I don't have any titles."

The voice laughed.

"Well of course you do, as the alpha of the pack it's your right."

She paused.

"...Oh you're from the demon realm?"

"Yes, excuse me, my name is Jinenji and I work with Madam Kikyou in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"Who is Madam Kikyou?"

"Oh no my lady, you never use her title you are above her in rank, she is the midwife of the West dog demon family, I was calling on behalf of Lord Inutaisho. He would like for you and Lord Sesshomaru to bring the children over for dinner."

She smiled slightly, she had talked to him over the phone several times he loved to tease Sesshomaru, after his son sent him a picture he seemed to think it was funny to think Kagome could even pretend to dominate him.

"Well it would be nice to get away...but shouldn't you ask Sesshomaru...or is that my decision as alpha?"

"It is your decision my lady."

"OK, well I would love to, the kids would love to see the rest of their family."

"Excellent, please go and meet up with Lord Sesshomaru and the young prince and princess, there will be a ride coming for you shortly."

"OK great, thank you, see you then."

She hung up and went to grab her things she said good bye to her sister, Miroku and Sota and walked out the house.

...

Sesshomaru had just finished grading papers when he heard Rin's excited squeals from downstairs. He got up and left his room, he smiled seeing Kagome, he pushed his hair away from his neck respectively. She hugged and kissed the kids then Sesshomaru before explaining her visit. He nodded and went to see if he could find the kimono his father had sent over. Kagome brushed out Rin's hair, and helped her into a white and pink kimono, she ran over fingers on the miniature mokomoko.

Kohaku's wore white and black, he kept his mokomoko around his waist, Sesshomaru pulled on his normal wear, careful not to block the mark. He knew Kagome was still taking her meds but he could smell that they were working less and less on her. His strong blood was effecting her in the best ways. He looked up hearing her coming behind him, the kimono she wore clung to her. It was all white except for the red, black, and pink flowers around the shoulder and the bottom of the skirt.

It was split down the side of each leg, she had covered those in dark black stockings, her white heels had straps that ended at the base of her knee. He smiled seeing the mokomoko that appeared to be turning gray that was settled around her biceps and curved under her chest. She kept her hair down but it was completely straight, he suddenly didn't want to go see his family.

He knew his beloved would give him a hard time if he took her upstairs now, it took forever to get ready.

..

A simple black feudal era carriage appeared, next to the driver was Jaken he wasn't fond of humans, especially after Kagura's display. Though, his respect and loyalty to his master made him think differently of Kagome, after all if she had claimed his master's place she had to be worth something. He bowed respectively before introducing himself, Kagome watched a thick purple haze cover them.

Soon the horse was engulfed in flames, and so were the wheels. The driver was wearing a thick black cloak but he was only a skeleton, Kagome watched in amazement as they sped past the cars heading for a large black and purple hole.

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"...You should probably get use to this love."

She blinked then smiled all too soon they were sailing through the worm hole, the mist twirled and twisted around them she could barely make out the shapes of the modern world. However she could see as they morphed and faded away or shifted into feudal era buildings. All too soon the they were dropped on a road as the mist faded she watched the scene around her.

Sesshomaru bent to nuzzle her cheek.

"Welcome to the Western lands."

She smiled the sky was a clear blue wild life, both what she was use to and the demons she'd never seen, went around the sparkling water. She looked up as they passed by villages, the people demon and human alike bowed as the carriage came into view.

"You're pretty popular."

"Oh they aren't bowing to me, I hate it when they do that."

"Huh?"

"They are greeting you."

"How do they know anything about me?"

"The flowers on your kimono match ours, they know that means your the alpha of a royal demon family."

Rin smiled and waved at the people, they were use to her innocent nature and knew that they wouldn't be punished for waving back. Kagome took a breath of the fresh air.

"Oh it's so beautiful here."

Kohaku tugged on her sleeve she glanced at him.

"Mother, you have seen anything until you've seen home."

She cocked her head, then Sesshomaru pointed forward, in the distance was a large...that was an understatement. A massive traditional Japanese style mansion, there was a large koi pond where a fountain would be in modern times. The flower bushes trimmed to perfection. Several demon servants hurried to bow knowing that, submissive or not, Sesshomaru wouldn't waste anytime cutting them down for disrespecting his future wife. They were escorted off the carriage and went inside, even though other servants were cleaning the inside sparkled. The intricate designs carved into the wood of the walls made the whole thing a work of art. Kagome jumped when arms were thrown around her, she was soon being suffocated in a very impressive female chest.

She couldn't breathe but patted the woman's back hoping she would let go, only after hearing 'grandma...I don't think mommy can breath' did the hold loosen. Kagome stared into the beautiful face of Izayoi who beamed at her.

"Hello, oh I'm sorry about that, I just had to see who Sesshomaru was bringing home, that picture didn't do you justice you're simply adorable."

Kagome blushed.

"Th...thank you."

"I'm Izayoi, Inutaisho's wife it's so great to meet you my lady."

"It's great to meet you too La..."

"Ah ah ah, we are in your lands, it's just Izayoi and Inutaisho here."

As if on cue another pair of arms were wrapped around her, Rin repeated the same phrase, substituting 'grandma' for 'grandpa'. He smiled and let her go before playfully punching his son's arm.

"She'll give you some cute kids...if she ever lets you take over your position again that is."

Sesshomaru blushed, Izayoi kissed his cheek he smiled at her.

"Hello mother Izayoi."

"It's so good to see everyone, and look at that smile, you must be so in love why, the only time I've seen a look like that on your face was when we met the kids."

He blushed darker, he did love her as a mother, but he didn't understand why his father felt the need to fall in love with someone who picked on him just as much as Inutaisho already did. They went to the massive dining room where Inukimi and her husband Naraku gave her a similar greeting. Except Inukimi didn't let go of her all the way when she couldn't breath. She knew from scent how much the young woman cared for her beloved son, and as a demon mother it made her heart flutter. She also enjoyed taunting Sesshomaru by calling him 'the royal bitch' he kissed her cheek but gave her the silent treatment afterwards.

...

Inuyasha was friendly but kept his distance, because she was unmated and he was Sesshomaru's half sibling and male he couldn't touch her. The role in the relationship didn't matter, Sesshomaru's beast would easily kill Inuyasha for touching his mate, it was instinct. If they had been fully related he could hug her just the same as Inutaisho because Sesshomaru's demon would know Inuyasha's demon meant no harm.

Kikyou smiled at her warmly, Kagome was radiating an air of kindness and warmth that the household seemed to be basking in, even if she didn't know what she was doing.

..

Kagome sat quietly while they talked about how it had been while Sesshomaru had been absent. Plenty of weak demons had their own petty wars, and the humans had their issues, but under the barrier of the Western lands, it had been peaceful. Inutaisho picked that moment to bring up that Kagome was good with a sword. She smiled and Sesshomaru sipped his sake with a smirk on his face. His father could get such a hard on when swords were involved.

"Oh I'd like to see how you are with a sword Lady Kagome." Inukimi said.

"And a bow an arrow." Izayoi added.

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I took archery lessons when I was younger...but I don't know if it did any good."

Kikyou beamed, she liked to drag anyone who was free into her archery games, Sesshomaru frowned a little seeing the glint in her eye. She would have Kagome kidnapped and occupied before he had time to show her around the castle.

"So royal bitch, are you going to show Lady Kagome to your room or can she go with us?"

He hissed at her though Kagome could see a bit of a smile on his face, it was all in good fun, but if it had been a more serious dinner Inukimi would have called him by his title.

...

Sesshomaru showed Kagome around the castle, servants dropped everything to bow to her before she could look back they were back to work, efficient. Rin showed Kagome her room, it was covered in pink and white. A closet was loaded with several high quality kimonos and sandals. Only the best. Kohaku's room was black and green with very little white but the kids were treated as equals so his room was just as extravagant as his sisters; no matter how little time he spent in it.

Sesshomaru's room was in his favorite red and white, as Kagome stepped in to look around he asked her if she wanted to change it.

"Why would I want that?"

"It's your room too." he said.

"I like it just the way it is."

He smiled at her, she walked over to the bed.

"I don't suppose _this _is where you wanted to show me the most, isn't it?"

He made his normal, 'purring' sound.

"Reading minds already?"

He moved to join her after she smirked at him, he was glad it was the weekend, they were in for a long night.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: ^_^ I don't think I specified his mother's mate, and just as I wrote this I wanted to put her with Naraku...don't know why, just cause**


	13. don't kill me

**SweetDreamer92: SookieBeaver, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, yes lol you did skip that part, she becomes alpha when she takes some of his blood after marking him. It is not a big part so that's why it gets that little snippet in chapter eleven. I can separate them with italics if it's confusing. I try not to have them talk to each other when one is in control but the voice is coming out of the mouth and not the mind. I usually only separated them if Sesshomaru was talking to his beast but it wasn't being broad casted. Sorry about the confusion.**

**Also, I don't know if they had actual bathrooms right then, but there is a bathroom scene...I mean they are loaded and perhaps a demon family would have more advances but yeah...**

**Warning: violence, sadistic murder**

**And onward...hop!**

**Thirteen**

A few hours later Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, she rubbed her eyes as she remembered where she was. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, his arms were wrapped around her in a way she could escape his hold if she needed to.

She imagined if he was alpha that he'd be holding on to her tighter. She pushed herself up to use the restroom, she paused when she moved to wash her hands. She pulled her pill bottle out and stared ahead at the mirror.

She cocked her head, her brown eyes were the same honey color as Sesshomaru's. They were more almond shaped, her skin was paler but with a healthy glow to it. She set the bottle down no longer thinking about them and squeezed her breasts...yep those had changed too, they were bigger.

She picked up a few strands of her hair wondering if they would turn white, her sister would either freak, or tease her about going gray early on. With a sigh she took her meds and went to get back in bed. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glanced over her making sure she was alright before pulling her closer. She smiled slightly before falling asleep.

...

Kagome woke up the next morning and immediately ran into the bathroom to lose her dinner. Sesshomaru got up and ran in to check on her.

"Love are you alright?"

She spat then got up to rinse her mouth out with water.

"Ugh...I think so..."

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"No...I was fine last night..."

He rubbed her back then thought about it for a moment.

"Did you take your pills last night?"

She nodded he sighed.

"You can't take those, demons don't respond well to human medicine."

She paled a little.

"Don't worry I can get some herbs for you that will work just as well."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead, she smiled at him weakly.

"Come lay down and rest while that works it's way out of your system, I'll have them send breakfast up."

She nodded and slid into bed, he pulled a robe on and tied the sash before he left the room.

...

Kohaku and Rin sat in their bedroom eating with their parents, Rin wanted to show Kagome around the Western lands. Sesshomaru wanted to argue but if Kagome thought she was feeling OK to go then she could. She smiled at Rin then pushed her breakfast tray away and darted into the bathroom. Rin made a face.

"Is mommy sick?"

Sesshomaru patted the top of her head.

"Something like that, she should be fine later on sweetheart."

She nodded, Kohaku glanced at her with worry when she returned.

...

Kagome did feel better later and agreed to go horse back riding with Rin, she had never ridden on a horse before and Sesshomaru rode on the horse with her to help. Kohaku rode with Rin and they left to show Kagome their home. Kagome smiled and looked at the lovely scenery, without war...and bloodthirsty demons, it was a scene that belonged on a greeting card.

The horses stopped as Royakan came into view he bowed dramatically and Kagome cocked her head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Royakan, He is the demon guardian of the woods, harmless really."

He beamed.

"Welcome home my Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Kohaku and Princess Rin, and Welcome to you my Lady, I had to introduce myself to my Lord's bride."

She smiled and held out her hand, he walked over and kissed it respectively if possible his smile widened even further. She could hear Sesshomaru's beast growling. She squeezed his hand, silently telling him that she had no intentions of running off with him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You should know there have been some disturbances lately, murder, even _I _cannot track the scent of this murderer."

Kagome frowned and Sesshomaru nudged her.

"Oh...right...what do the victims look like?"

"They are dismembered my lady, but..."

She frowned.

"But the head is left in place?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes that is the exact scene...I'm sorry was this already reported to you?"

She shook her head.

"No, but I think I know who is doing it."

Sesshomaru cocked his head.

"Who?"

She swallowed, but was not over come by a panic attack, she may not have even noticed this little fact.

"Suikotsu had a ton of little dolls, he would do that to emphasize what would happen if I didn't get rid of my friends." she whispered.

He frowned.

"Kohaku, take your sister home."

He nodded and got the horse to turn around before it took off toward the castle, Kagome said they needed to see if they could find him, or his ancestor. They followed Royakan deeper into the woods. Sesshomaru glanced around some of the victims were still in place, left for food for the other demons. She shuddered until as she looked around, Sesshomaru rubbed her arms, she smiled at him.

Just then a scream rang through the leaves...

**Cliff Hanger**

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SweetDreamer92: You're very welcome SookieBeaver, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it I was worried someone was going to freak. I had writers block for that chapter and I had to do **_**something **_**to keep it interesting in **_**some **_**way. For example I'm a little fuzzy on the details of an upcoming character...(teehee) so forgive me if they are not accurate.**

**Warning: violence**

**Anywhoo...enjoy.**

**Fourteen**

...

Royakan bounded toward the sound of the scream with Sesshomaru and Kagome behind him. Their horse jumped over a fallen tree trunk his hooves smacking water puddles as they sailed between the trees going deeper and deeper into the woods. Royakan stopped and Sesshomaru pulled on the reins to stop the horse.

They looked around, Kagome looked up feeling like she was being watched and long silky black strands wrapped around her and yanked her off the horse. She let out a howl of surprise as she was pulled into the air.

Sesshomaru and Royakan stared at the scantily clad woman that came out of hiding she smirked at her prize.

"Oh I just _knew _you come for me, my beloved Suikotsu said you had a weak heart after all."

Kagome's mouth was covered by her hair so she could only glare in response, she looked down at the pair and smiled.

"Oh forgive me, my manners are a little lacking, I'm Yura and I'm after the life of the slut who took my man."

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed and Royakan growled at her.

"Unhand my lord's lady love this instant wench!"

She frowned.

"Oh shut up you reject hairball."

He made a face, and Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't even know you."

Yura glared at him.

"I'm not talking about _you _I clearly said, my beloved Suikotsu."

"You also said she apparently stole what was yours, Kagome is with me, she hates nothing more than she hates that vile piece of shit, now unhand her or I'll become a lot less pleasant."

Her mouth fell open.

"H...how dare you insult him! You aren't my type you little bastard."

She squeezed Kagome tighter, and Sesshomaru lost the little patience he had left he brought his hand down slashing at her arm with his poison whip. Like he expected she was caught by surprise and her hair dropped Kagome in his arms. He hadn't seen many hair demons, he didn't want to risk cutting her hair and finding out that it had a life of it's own or something.

Yura whimpered and held her arm she ignored the blood and tried to go after Kagome again before her arm was taken out the rest of the way by Inuyasha's claws. Sesshomaru relaxed he could feel Kagome tense in his arms and stroked her back gently. Yura screamed and her hair made a protective ball around her before she vanished. Her voice echoing as she left.

'I'll be back!'

...

Sesshomaru thanked his brother, Inuyasha only smirked and said it was his job, Royakan guided them toward a path they could follow back to the castle. Without a place to hide, any other idiotic demons couldn't catch them by surprise. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who had been quiet the entire way toward the path.

"She doesn't look so good, what did I miss?"

Sesshomaru could feel a slight shaking but she didn't move much besides that, he glanced back at Inuyasha.

"She endured some trauma not long ago...I believe being restrained by Yura must have gotten to her."

Inuyasha frowned, he couldn't say he understood per say but he knew from a demon's point of view it can be more terrifying than a promised beating. After all a panicked and restrained demon with no way to escape is a demon who just bought a one-way-ticket to the grave.

...

When they were home, Sesshomaru gave the same description that Sango gave him and told Inuyasha to make it clear that this man was not to be taken prisoner. He was to be killed on sight with his head brought back as proof. As long as Kagome was in her current state they had to refer to him once again, and he wasn't in the mood for mercy; she didn't have to know.

...

A while later Kagome woke up and was looking around a room she was all too use to, she sat up and wondered if she had been dreaming. Until Sesshomaru walked in and handed her a strange mixture, the color was similar to her pills.

"Drink this."

She could hear the strain in his voice, she obeyed without question, it wasn't terrible almost cherry flavored. When she finished she set the cup down and touched his hand, he didn't even look up.

"What's wrong Sessh?"

He shook his head, she cocked her head and pulled on his hair firmly to make him look at her, she didn't back down when he tried to glare at her. Knowing he'd just been dominated he sighed and gave in, she let go of his hair.

"I'm just annoyed."

"About what?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru I really hate yanking your hair you know...but I'll do so again if you don't elaborate."

He rolled his eyes.

"I was helpless when that whore attacked you."

She made a face.

"Helpless?"

"It's the way demons are raised, you have to try and keep a level head so you don't cause your alpha's untimely death in a situation like that, I lost it and attacked her from a distance. If Inuyasha hadn't shown up to scare her off she could have done anything to you,and my beast would have taken off and left you in Royakan's care."

"Why?"

"...Because dog demons don't abandon their children, if that had happened, you died, and I convinced the beast to stay...Inuyasha would have no choice but to report it to our father who would have to take it to the demon council. Then the children would have been sent to Kagura while I'm labeled an unfit parent."

"Is that how demons really handle things like that?"

He nodded then stared at her.

"It would be normal for the alpha to issue punishment around now."

"What for, you wanted to save me I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Not because I wanted to save you, because I couldn't control my instincts, it's shameful of someone of my status."

"But that was whole what-if scenario, Yura dropped me thanks to you."

"I had no way of knowing what would happen next."

"And your point is?"

"Kagome demons live for "what if" scenarios, I should have known better than to put myself in a situation where that could have happened."

"...Is this a kinky thing and you just want to be punished for no reason."

"You've seen me in bed, I can get punished _that _way anytime and you know it."

She sighed.

"Fine."

He waited for her to think about it then she smiled and called for Rin and Kohaku, he paled a little wondering what she was going to do to him. She hugged and kissed them to show that she was perfectly fine.

"Rin, you're father made a terrible terrible mistake and has to be punished for it."

Rin cocked her head, and Kohaku wondered if he should fear for his father.

"O...kay, what's his punishment?"

"I want you give him the most terrible clown girlie make over ever and then I'll dress him up in my under garments. Afterwards you will pick out a costume an put on a play for Kohaku and I."

Rin burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, Sesshomaru turned cherry red and Kohaku decided he should fear for his father...and he did.

...

The beast couldn't even breathe he was laughing so hard, Sesshomaru had had to sing and dance to "Don't Cha", "Fergilicious" and "Bootylicious" while his oh so loving mate laughed and videotaped. Sesshomaru was mortified but Kagome made him put on Rin's old pink princess dress and put the kids to sleep.

He had asked for punishment, despite not really doing anything wrong and generally over-reacting, and he got it. He hid in the shower scrubbing his face raw, Rin had coated his eyes in sparkly green eye shadow, his cheeks had yellow and pink blush, and his lips had thick rainbow lipstick all over them.

When the water finally went cold, he turned it off and sat in the tub waiting for it to heat up again. Kagome peeked in on him, he was all red from rubbing his skin raw.

"feel better?"

He looked at her.

"After that thong of yours violated my ass crack?...no."

She giggled and walked over to bend down next to him.

"Come to bed."

"I can't stay in here until I'm dead?"

She kissed him and he kissed her back besides having the image of his pale but toned but jiggling to that American music engraved in his physical memory.

"There is nothing to ashamed of, you took it like a real man, I'm so proud of you."

"...Are you mocking me?"

She giggled.

"No, never."

He sighed.

"If you love me you'll do me a favor."

"Bring booze?"

"Everything you can carry."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry I couldn't resist ending it that way, I do not own Fergilicious, Bootylicious, or Don't Cha, they all belong to their respective owners.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SweetDreamer92: I faintly remember saying this was only going to have a few more chapters but I think it has more...I apologize ahead of time, this is being written a little after three am.**

_-Feelings/"unspoken thoughts"-_

_'Beast talking'_

_"Sesshomaru talking to the beast"_

**Fifteen (Egads!)**

The next morning Kagome was packing her things to go back home, Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he didn't want her to leave. He was worried she would be attacked while she was alone, and he wanted her close to him. He wrote down the proper mixture for her sister, it was best that someone monitor her usage of the herb. He walked over and slid his arms around her waist from behind.

_-I don't want you to leave-_

She patted his hand gently.

"I have to leave and catch up with the rest of the family."

_-They could come here...-_

She blinked then turned in his embrace.

"You would prefer my family move in here then for me to leave?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you...reading my mind?"

"I thought you were speaking aloud."

He smiled slightly at the glimpse of her demon abilities, most demons had a hidden ability but it appears, her's, could get someone in trouble.

"Not quite...do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"...No."

He took her hand.

"And now?"

_-Fried chicken is best when extra crispy...-_

She giggled.

"You prefer fried chicken extra crispy..."

He cocked his head.

_'I would say, she isn't reading our minds...but this is true, fried chicken is very good when it's extra crispy.'_

Sesshomaru shook his head, then smiled at Kagome.

"Just stay, we can get them instead...please?"

She crossed her arms, misreading her 'thinking' pose as a way of asserting her dominance he took a step back and bared his neck.

"I guess I could ask...there is more room here after all."

He smiled slightly and she went to grab her phone.

_'Don't make her mad.'_

_"It was an accident..."_

_'Sure it was.'_

Kagome watched the facial expressions he normally made when he argued with his beast and smiled a little, it was almost close to being as funny as his booty dance from last night.

...

"...Are you kidding?"

"No."

Sango was quiet for a bit, she watched Sota playing a board game with Miroku it would be safer. She could just as easily be a target for Suikotsu if he wanted to get to Kagome, she sighed and smiled.

"...OK, when do we leave?"

...

Rin, Kohaku, and Sota were playing in the pool while the adults moved in anything they hadn't wanted to movers to take. Sango wanted to work out rent to be fair and Sesshomaru only smiled at her. Kagome told her that Sesshomaru had bought the mansion with cash and did not owe any money on it. There were plenty of rooms, not that the family was adding that much on what was already there, so it was nicer. Kagome bumped into Sango and paused.

_-I never thought when I found out she was dating her teacher we'd all be living together.-_

Kagome smiled at her.

"Hey Sango, I've been cooking a lot while I've been here, why don't you take a breather I can handle dinner."

Sango stuck her tongue out at her.

"Trying to say you're a better cook?"

"Of course I am."

Sango smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh Kagome, you never said how meeting his family went."

Kagome walked with her into the kitchen and told her how nice they were, leaving out the attack.

"Oh that's good to hear."

Kagome moved around the kitchen and Miroku walked in and kissed Sango's cheek.

"Kagome, now remember the golden rule I taught you."

She looked up and smirked, Sango made a face.

"What golden rule?"

"Oh my beloved but silly Sango, the rule that says if you get with a rich man who takes good care of your family you have to give him a house full of kids."

Sango blushed and Kagome burst in giggles she only looked up when she noticed Sango had picked up one of the frying pans and looked ready to beat him.

"You said that to my little sister, pervert!"

He made a squeaking noise and backed away.

"It's not perverted."

"Did you point out what position they must be made in?"

"Err...maybe..."

"Then it _is _perverted!"

He darted out of the kitchen before Sango could kill part of him, or all of him if she caught him before her anger died down. Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen and moved to lean against the counter.

"Is everything OK?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On whether you're referring to Miroku and Sango or not."

"Well I am.."

"Then it's fine, she always tries to kill him at some point in the week, nothing to worry about."

She giggled, it was odd to say that out loud.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting my request."

She kissed his cheek.

...

After dinner Kagome laid out her uniform like she normally would have and frowned feeling sick again. Sesshomaru watched her slow her movements as she got ready for bed he reached to touch her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..."

She hiccuped then groaned and went to the bathroom, he wondered what she ate that made her sick. He kept an eye on her the remainder of the night.

...

Karan was actually speechless for once.

"Now you're all...like one big happy family?"

"Something like that." Kagome said.

Karan reached over to touch her forehead.

_-You don't look so good...you're as pale as a sheet.-_

Kagome frowned.

"Do I look bad?"

"Of course not." _-Yes, you should go to the infirmary.-_

Kagome moved her head away not wanting to add to the migraine she was getting, she glanced at Sesshomaru's desk and saw that he was watching her, worry on his face. She sighed and wondered if she really should go to the infirmary.

...

Later in the day, in gym, they were running laps, Karan kept glancing at Kagome who had having trouble keeping up. She never seemed to have that problem, Bankotsu slowed down to run next to them.

"Kagome, you need to go to the side, you look like you're about to faint."

"I'm fine you guys, stop worrying."

She stopped then, her friends stopped a few steps ahead of her and watched her pale complexion turn just enough green to show she was sick. Karan walked over to help her sit down and Bankotsu got the teacher. Kagome frowned, it was the same blond that called her a slut, this day was just getting better already.

"What is it?"

"She isn't feeling well." Karan said.

The woman crossed her arms.

"She looks fine to me."

Bankotsu frowned.

"But..."

"You two return to doing your laps, no reason you all need to fail."

Kagome's gaze narrowed, she shooed her friends back to their laps and stared at the woman.

"You're going to fail me for getting sick?"

"I can fail you for whatever I like."

"You're really that mad that Sesshomaru picked me over you?"

She frowned.

"Sesshomaru didn't pick you over me, he just doesn't know his options."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You were here a lot longer than I was, I'd say he knows all of his options and just didn't like his _old _ones."

The blond frowned.

"Go to detention."

"Gladly, at least there won't be any petty, bratty broads there."

The woman raised her hand and slapped her, everyone in class stopped and stared at them she fumed. Kagome smirked.

"Tell me...is that the best you can do?"

Annoyed the woman raised her hand again and Kagome moved out of her reach.

"Too slow."

Kagome continued to step back ducking just slightly so the blond was only getting more and more upset. With one swing her wig fell to the ground, Kagome cocked her head staring at the dark haired woman. The woman frowned.

"Get out of my sight."

Kagome smirked, perhaps it was the alpha coming out or Kagome's own hidden nerve, she stood her ground.

"Don't start fights you can't win, and for the record I don't take orders, I _give _them but I'll humor you."

She turned and walked out of the gym, the other students only stared at their teacher, her assistant didn't care what Kagome had said all she knew was that she had just seen a teacher throw the first hit before continuing.

Kagome sat in the girls bathroom as her confidence fell and the sick feeling returned, she didn't know what was wrong with her but hoped it was over soon. Though she figured the side that made it easier for her to stand up for herself...that could stay.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: teehee, so that teacher is coming back, I bet some of you know who it is :)**


	16. A new plan

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to everyone who is still watching the story and what not, I try not to make excuses but if it makes you feel better, my net connection is not as fabulous as I'd like it to be most days I can't even log in. Which means no updating, so I'm sorry for longer waits but enjoy it while you can!**

**Yay more past stuff**

**Sixteen (O.O)!**

At the end of the day Sesshomaru went to the infirmary to get Kagome, he stared at her she seemed fine far away. Then you got closer and saw that she was pale and weak, he walked over and touched her forehead.

"Are you OK?"

"I think so."

_''Perhaps the herbs are making her sick.'_

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Maybe you don't need them anymore."

"But I forgot to take them at breakfast, there are no meds in my system."

Sesshomaru cocked his head then stared at her stomach, she watched his gaze.

"What?"

He reached over to touch her stomach, she paled a little more.

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"You could be...you're still partially human so I wouldn't be able to smell it on you as soon as if you were fully demon. Demon women can tell their pregnant before humans can."

She absently placed her hand over his, she wondered if standing up to her bitchy teacher had been a defense mechanism because of an unborn pup.

"Just take me home."

He nodded and moved to help her stand.

"Sesshomaru."

He turned and stared at her teacher, Kagome frowned then raised an eyebrow seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face, disgust rage and annoyance had been put to shame.

"Sara."

She crossed her arms.

"So glad you remember me, I want to talk to you."

"No, leave me alone."

Despite his feelings, he kept his gaze on her knowing better than to turn his back on an unpredictable enemy.

"Oh Sesshomaru don't tell me you still have hard feelings about my holding your children hostage."

Kagome's gaze narrowed, the nut said it like she honestly couldn't fathom that a father would be upset at someone who may have harmed his children.

"She did what?"

He glanced at Kagome.

"She's a nut job...she took the kids one night after their idiot mother got drunk and left them unprotected."

Sara put her hands on her chest.

"I just wanted your attention, you married that whore before you even considered me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Stay away from my family."

He picked up Kagome bridal style and walked past Sara who shot a dirty look to his back, but it clearly wasn't him she was angry with.

"You want to interfere with my love life too, fine I can play that game more than once."

...

After a stop at the drug store for the best pregnancy test they could find they went home, Kagome went to their bedroom and read the box. She told Sesshomaru she wanted to talk to him.

"I know you're curious." he said

"Of course, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't think every crazy woman in my past needed that much attention."

She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry...I like to move forward."

"You should have told me."

He nodded, she sighed and set the test in the bathroom, she wasn't sure if it would pick up anything he couldn't so she was going to wait.

"Great, now you have a stalker and she can bully me every day, I might just have to take part in her going missing."

He smirked then cocked his head in confusion.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing."

He frowned smelling the lie.

...

Sara was heading home when she noticed a man in an over coat leaning against the same lamp post she passed every day. She hated that she had to walk with loonies around, she sighed and walked past him she wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Hey, Sara isn't it?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Maybe, who wants to know?"

Suikotsu took off his glasses and smiled.

"Name's Suikotsu, I understand you're having man stealer problems."

She walked toward him.

"How do you know that?"

"My girlfriend has been brainwashed, she thinks your man is with her, I think we can help each other out."

She crossed her arms.

"What do you have in mind?"

...

Over the two weeks Sara went out of her way to pick on Kagome, her assistant had asked for someone from the main office to watch her on random days knowing she could easily attack another student. Unfortunately, Sara was a pretty well respected teacher and without photographic proof, and of course Sara claiming her assistant paid off the witnesses, as well as without a bruise on Kagome she couldn't be punished yet. Kagome took it all in stride no matter what Sara threw at her, until a game of dodgeball got a little heated.

Kagome's eyes opened up and the blurry image of Bankotsu and Karan came into view she knew she was no longer in the gym.

"Kagome, are you OK?"

She blinked.

"What happened?"

"You got hit in the head with a ball." Karan said

She moved to sit up, Sara's assistant slipped her phone in her pocket she had gotten a video of Sara throwing the ball. Dodgeball or not, there was a point when it was taken too far. She walked into the infirmary and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey Coach Eri..."

"How ya feeling?"

"Fine...just seeing double."

Eri smiled again.

"Should I call your sister to come get you?"

"No she's at work, I'm fine."

Eri gave her a skeptical look but wasn't going to fight with her, Kagome frowned feeling strange then got up Bankotsu and Karan watched her carefully.

"I think if I go now I can get home on my own, I could use the fresh air."

Satisfied Eri told her she would tell her remaining teachers that she had to leave, Kagome grabbed her things and walked out of school soon after. As soon as she turned the corner and was mostly out of sight her smile faded.

"...What's happening to me?"

She looked up as a sleek blue car appeared, she didn't know anyone who had a blue car she stopped by it since the driver was trying to get her attention. The window rolled down and she gasped.

"Suikotsu."

He smiled.

"Hey love, having some..._issues_?"

She frowned and glared at him.

"You bastard, what did you do to me, why can't I control my body?"

He smirked.

"Cause I can."

She paled.

"Get in, I'll take you out to lunch, you look so skinny."

She gritted her teeth as she walked to the other side and opened the door, she got in closed the door and put on her seat belt. He grinned and looked out the window where Sara was watching from the distance, she gave him a thumbs up and he waved and drove off.

Kagome fumed in the seat she mentally screamed at her body to grab her phone and call Sesshomaru but her hand wouldn't move. That is, it wouldn't move until Suikotsu decided he wanted to hold her hand. She thought to pick up her phone and throw it out the window, apparently Suikotsu didn't want her to contact Sesshomaru and she couldn't do that without her phone.

However she smiled as it crashed to the ground, Sesshomaru would know something was wrong if he found her broken phone, and because she was in the car her scent would end there. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I shouldn't be evil...but it's fun, see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SweetDreamer92: I felt bad for being evil so here's another chapter ^_^**

**Warnings: Suikotsu...what more do you need to know, crazy weirdo that he is...attempted murder, violence, character death.**

**Seventeen**

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong just as quickly as Kagome was hoping, she hadn't been in the infirmary. He sighed wondering if she went to the bathroom, then spotted Karan.

"Karan?"

She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Mr. T, if you're looking for Kagome she went home."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

He walked away and she smiled, she liked seeing those little glimpses of her teacher's real affection for her friend. He walked outside and caught her scent, he followed it assuming she was close by.

"Kagome if you couldn't make it you should have come back to...school...Kagome?"

He looked around his beast told him to move forward more, he did until he spotted her cellphone. The way it was smashed he knew she'd been taken, he just wished he could find the scent of the person that was really that idiotic.

...

Sango was freaking out by the time she calmed down after Sesshomaru told her what happened to her sister. Sesshomaru waited for Miroku to take his distraught wife out of the room before he sent the kids with Jinenji and Jaken to his parents. He couldn't focus enough to protect them while worried about his possibly pregnant mate at the same time. He leaned against his bedroom wall trying to think about where she could be, he got up and walked into Miroku and Sango's room.

Sango looked up.

"Sango I know this is difficult..."

"You want to know where he hid her last time." it was more of a statement

He nodded and she sniffed.

"It won't do any good, it was torn down and the area was cleared up for a small shopping center, he couldn't use it again."

Sesshomaru frowned, he was too use to the place to track her scent, but when the pair went to sleep he'd let his beast take a chance.

...

Suikotsu ignored the curses Kagome spat at him while he asked, no _commanded, _her to rub his shoulders while he sat in the bathtub.

"Dear, we've missed so much time together."

Her gaze narrowed before she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me how you've been?"

"Drop dead."

"Or, you could wear that new leather body suit I bought for you, and give me a strip tease?"

She frowned, then sighed and tried to talk to him like she wasn't partially afraid and strongly wishing for his death. When she stopped she looked up and saw Yura and Sara walk in. Yura gave Kagome a dirty look but wasn't stupid enough to do anything to her while Suikotsu was in the room. Sara seemed pleased with herself.

"So Suikotsu when are you going to hold up your end of the deal?" Sara asked.

"I already have, I know Sesshomaru will come for her, once he sees she really loves me he'll be vulnerable, and need some _company._"

Sara beamed.

"You'll never get away with this you sadistic bastard." Kagome huffed

He trembled.

"Oh dearest I love it when you talk dirty, but perhaps you can wait until I've finished my business?"

She glared at him, Yura put her hands on her hips.

"And what about me?"

Suikotsu smirked.

"Oh I have something special planned for you in the kitchen, be a good kitten and go get your surprise."

She grinned and they bowed and left the two alone, Kagome hated both of them but still wish they would come back and distract this idiot from his deranged love talk.

...

Yura walked in the nice, and expensive chrome kitchen, she saw a note that said her surprise was in the garage. She smiled and walked in to look around, Sara slipped behind her and slit her throat, she gagged and fell forward. She turned her head as she coughed.

"Wh...y..."

She grinned.

"Idiot, he has Kagome, you're just a piece of trash to get what he wants."

She picked her up and tossed her outside, even with Yura's blood Kagome's scent was still mixed around, she couldn't wait to break her love's spirit so she could restore him to his greatness.

...

Not too long later Sesshomaru's beast dropped in the alleyway leading to the house and caught the whiff of blood that led him to the door. He stopped by Yura and crossed his arms not feeling an ounce of sympathy.

"W...a...it."

He glared at her.

"Why should I wench?"

"I know...wh...at's gonna...happen"

He cocked his head.

"Why help us?"

"Double...cross."

Sighing he figured he should speed it up, demons clearly lasted much longer with her injury than a human but she would be dead soon.

"What?"

"Their...gonna set...up Ka...gome...she...still...lo...ves...you...don't let...them...win..."

She coughed before her heart stopped, he stood up and though he was still bitter, prayed for her to rest in peace. He walked past her and into the house, he could smell the sweet scent of his mate on the car and felt a need to crush it but figured he could wait. He walked in and realized what she had meant when he saw a computer sitting on the coffee table. It had a webcam and was showing Kagome's back as it moved while she massaged the rest of a very naked Suikotsu.

"Tragic, isn't it?"

He turned his head and frowned seeing Sara leaning against the wall wearing a silk half robe and not much else.

"Excuse me?"

"She was just leading you on."

Of course, he knew she was lying.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, came here of her own free will, because she didn't think you were good enough."

He frowned.

"Is that a fact..."

"She doesn't love you, not like _I _do."

His gaze narrowed.

"I don't have time to play."

He walked past her toward the steps she let him go deciding he needed to see the "betrayal" with his own eyes. When he walked in he cringed at the scent coming from Kagome.

_'Is that what I think it is?'_

'Yeah...and it's disgusting.'

Kagome looked up, she frowned as he walked past her and into the bathroom.

"Sess...it's not what it looks like."

"I know love."

Suikotsu glanced up just as he splashed a bucket of scalding hot water on the pair of them, Kagome screamed and fell off the bed. Suikotsu ran around the room trying to soothe the burn. Sesshomaru looked at her apologetically before bending next to her and pulling her against him. She found she could move her limbs at will.

"What..."

"I heard about the dodgeball incident passing a group of students, that ball was coated in a special demonic potion that must be forced into the pores for it's poison to take effect. Since Suikotsu obviously had control...since Sara probably would have had you off yourself...he was the one who mixed the concoction and coated the ball."

"So you knew I had no control...?"

"I did when I walked in and smelled it on you, the only way to neutralize is to make the body sweat."

Kagome nodded and they looked up as Suikotsu dumped a bucket of cold water over himself. Sesshomaru helped her stand and looked at the mad man glaring at him from the bathroom door.

"I was good to you Kagome!"

Scratch that, he was glaring at Kagome, she tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve and he looked at her.

"...I hate to use violence...but I don't ever want to see him again."

Sesshomaru smirked at her order.

"Whatever my alpha commands."

Kagome twitched as they heard a gun cock behind them, Sara wasn't fond of being ignored and she would make sure they understood that.

"Did you really forget me that easily Sesshy?"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Mmkay see you around, I hope no one felt that was rushed, because it really wasn't there were only suppose to be delays in Sesshy finding Kagome but it's not a plot that should be dragged out too long.**


	18. the nitty gritty quick end

**SweetDreamer92: Forgive this ending, it's OK but...yeah.**

**Warning: violence, character death, attempted murder.**

**Part Chapter Eighteen**

**Part Epilogue**

They stared at Sara, Suikotsu growled.

"Put that down you idiot, you could hit Kagome."

"I don't care!"

Sesshomaru pulled her behind him on instinct, he frowned at Sara.

"Considering how much hate I have for Kagura, if I picked her over you, surely that shows how little I care for you."

Sara smiled.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know that witch has cast her evil spell on you, but my love can fix it."

Kagome frowned.

"It's...a little funny two different ended up together with a nut coming with each of them.."

Sesshomaru smirked a little, a whole new definition of "small world" Sara pointed the gun at them. Sesshomaru could use his poison whip but Kagome was too close, he looked for a way he could use it without accidentally hitting her. Suikotsu had pulled on a robe and moved forward.

"What's wrong with you? If _you _kill her do you really think he's going to want you?"

Sara tensed, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow a little surprised he wasn't as completely stupid as he looked.

"Sara."

She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes my future?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you, and I never will."

She frowned.

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"I do mean it."

"But the spell..."

"If it's a spell then why is it that I didn't want you before I met Kagura?"

Sara lowered her gun.

"You really don't want me?"

"I really don't."

She sniffed and walked down the hall, Sesshomaru looked up as Suikotsu dropped to the ground, he glanced at Kagome who had hit him with a baseball bat. Sesshomaru raised his hand to finish it off making a motion for her to back up. She stepped back and turned around so she wouldn't see. She didn't want to end it like this, but she couldn't be running from this psycho her whole life.

She also couldn't risk him going after their children, it was best that they left it like this, Sesshomaru walked over and slid his arms around her. She smiled slightly.

"We need to leave."

She nodded, then her smile died.

"Is that smoke?"

With a frown Sesshomaru ripped his shirt and made a make shift mask for her before he went to the door. He could make out Sara and a bottle of lighter fluid the house was burning even faster.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I won't live without you and I'll make sure you don't live without me!"

He frowned.

"Crazy fuck."

He walked over to Kagome and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Using the next best exit."

"Huh?"

She screamed as he jumped out of the window, he bounced of the fence landed on the nearby trashcan and stopped on the street outside. Kagome looked up as the fire quickly ate up the lighter fluid.

"We should go before someone calls the fire department."

She nodded and he set her down before they moved away from the house.

...

Just as they reached the front door, they heard the firetruck rushing past just a few blocks away. Kagome wanted to put the night behind her but knew her sister would bombard her with questions.

..

A few weeks later, Sesshomaru woke her up extra early for her graduation.

"Sesshomaru...it's four in the morning I don't need to be there this early."

He smiled as she frowned at him.

"Kagome it's important."

"Yes?"

"Your demon has gotten stronger."

"So?"

"That scent confirms that our family is going to get bigger."

Her eyes widened, she was so glad she'd be out of school for this.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I'm sorry, I know the ending is so crappy, but when I decide when to write the sequel I'll make it up to you. Thanks again to everyone who kept up with the story.**


End file.
